


Ez a hely menedék

by Flugufrelsarinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Jean Is A Little Shit, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, No Regrets Spoilers, barista!Eren, neoclassical!Levi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flugufrelsarinn/pseuds/Flugufrelsarinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levinak igazán nem volt szüksége az életében újabb komplikációkra: főleg nem most, amikor Hanjival közös albumot akartak megjelentetni és az együttes munka nagyobb kihívást jelentett számára, mit bármi, amin eddigi élete során dolgozott. De amikor egy esős napon betéved a Café Mariába, nemcsak a kávéházakhoz való hozzáállása változik meg örökké.</p><p>Avagy a neoklasszikus Coffee Shop AU, amire nem volt senkinek szüksége, én mégis megírtam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Az első

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Életem első próbálkozása a fanfiction-műfajban, szóval minden tanácsot szívesen fogadok!
> 
> (készült a 'Milenneha Alkotócsoport' kihívására, a megadott helyszín: kávézó; szereplő: zenész; tárgy: jegyzetfüzet)

Erwin Smithnek három kávézója volt Trostban és Levi még nem járt egyikben sem. Már egy ideje meg sem próbálta nyomon követni, a pasas éppen milyen vállalkozásokba száll bele, vagy épp mire költi az évek alatt okos befektetésekkel összegyűjtött pénzét. De a kávézók létezéséről pontosan tudott, főleg azért, mert Erwinnek valamiért be nem állt róla a szája: kávékülönlegességekről beszélt meg dekorációkról, meg isten tudja még, miről, és Levit egy idő után már barátjának önálló életet élő, hernyószerűen mozgó, bokros szemöldökei sem tudták lekötni. 

Maria, Rose, Sina: ez volt a három hely neve. Míg a Café Maria egy kisebb, külvárosi kávézó volt, a Sina a belváros kellős közepén terpeszkedett a turisták kedvenc célpontjaként. Nem mintha Levi valaha is tervezte volna, hogy bármelyikbe is ellátogat. El tudta képzelni, miféle kis hipszter zugok lehetnek ezek, bacilusokkal teli, zsúfolt, hangos helyek, ahol drága a kávé és valami elviselhetetlen, monoton indie-katyvasz üvölt a hangszórókból. Most mégis itt volt, két lépésnyire a Maria üvegajtajára ragasztott logótól, ami egy koronás női profilt ábrázolt. Levi komolyan semmi kedvet sem érzett ahhoz, hogy megtegye a párás belső térbe vezető néhány lépést, de nem volt mit tenni: valami vízözön éppen úgy döntött, most árasztja el Trostot, és Levi lekéste a buszt, ami belvárosi lakásába hazavihetné. Mert bármit is tartogat a Café Maria, azt azért még ő is belátta, hogy odabent jobb lesz eltöltenie a következő busz indulásáig hátralévő bő félórát, mint a megállóban ázva.

Az ajtó fölé lógatott harangjáték finoman megcsendült, amikor benyitott. A hely tényleg nem volt túl nagy: vagy tíz asztal lehetett elszórva a teremben, a legtöbb négy, egy-kettő pedig két személyes. A tér nagy részét a pult foglalta el, egyik felén üveg mögött az aktuális süteményeket és szendvicseket lehetett szemügyre venni, a kasszához közelebb eső, másik oldalon pedig néhány bárszékre is állt. Összességében elég hangulatos helynek tűnt, és ami a legfontosabb: tisztának. Ezen a szerda estén csak egy-két párocska üldögélt a szélső asztaloknál. Talán ennek, na meg a Levi kezét lassan kiolvasztó melegnek volt köszönhető, de még valahogy az az ismert indiepop szám is, ami a hangszórókból kiszűrődött, egészen kellemesnek hatott ezen az esős napon. 

A dekoráció már egy más téma volt, és Levi egy rövid pillanatig majdhogynem bánni kezdte, hogy annak idején nem figyelt jobban Erwin monológjaira. Azt tudta, hogy a kávézó dizájnját valamelyik képregény inspirálta, amit Erwin gyerekkorában olvasott: a falfelületek egy részét hatalmas, meztelen óriásalakok ellen kardokkal harcoló, aprócska emberfigurák töltötték be. Lehetett volna ez zavaró vagy giccses, valamiért mégsem volt az. Különleges volt és… ízléses, bármennyire nehezére is esett ezt volna Levinak hangosan kimondania. 

\- Üdv a Café Mariában! – köszöntötte Levit egy hang, ami messze vidámabbnak tűnt annál, mint azt az aktuális időjárás indokolta volna. – Csak foglalj helyet valamelyik szabad asztalnál, mindjárt megyek.

Levi csak bólintott, anélkül, hogy a pultnál álló kiszolgálóra emelte volna a szemét, és az óriásokról készített képekben még mindig tökéletesen elmerülve lassan leült a legközelebb eső asztalhoz, az egyik székre csúsztatva laptoptáskáját. A rajzok valamiféle történetet meséltek el: egy falakkal körülvett világét, amit óriások fenyegettek; és egy zöldszemű fiúét, aki maga is képes volt óriássá – nem is, emlékezett vissza Levi: titánná változni. Gondolataiból finom kuncogás zavarta fel.

\- Az első alkalommal a legtöbben nem tudják róla levenni a szemüket – hallotta megint a pincér hangját, ezúttal jóval közelebbről. 

A srác egy pár koszos, szürke Converse cipőt viselt sötétkék farmernadrággal és fehér inggel, ruhájára kötve Erwin brandjének sötétzöld színű kötényét hordta. Legalább egy fejjel magasabb lehetett, mint Levi – nem mintha Levi 160 centijénél bárkinek is nagy kihívást jelentett volna magasabbnak lenni. Nyúlánk volt, de izmos: mintha még növésben lenne, de vállai már most meglehetősen szélesek voltak és Levi örömmel futtatta végig a fiúnak az ing anyaga alatt kirajzolódó karjain a szemét. De a leglenyűgözőbb a pincér arca volt: jóképű, szimmetrikus vonásaira kócosan is tökéletes, barna haja, és egy lenyűgöző, zöldeskékes színben játszó szempár tette rá a koronát. Levi őszintén nem bánta volna, ha a fiút is kérheti elvitelre.

Csak amikor a pincér megköszörülte a torkát, jött rá, hogy tátott szájjal idegenekre bámulni a talán nem túl elegáns, szóval gyorsan a szokásos, semmitmondó arckifejezésébe rendezte vonásait.

\- Mr. Smith nincs véletlenül itt, kölyök? – kérdezte a fiútól, aki az ellenséges hangsúlytól kicsit mintha megszeppent volna, de arcán még mindig ott virított az udvarias mosoly.

\- Öhm, inkább Eren, ha kérhetem – mutatott a névtáblájára, amin az állt: Eren Jaeger.– Erwin parancsnok legtöbbször a Sinában van, csak hetente egyszer-kétszer látogat el ide.

\- Parancsnok? – emelte fel Levi a szemöldökét. Eren valamivel bátrabb mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- A megszólítás a kávézók témájául választott történettel függ össze. 

\- Értem. Szemöldök úr biztosan rettentő elégedettnek érzi magát, amiért néhány vakarcs parancsnoknak szólítja. Biztosan olyan itt neki, mintha ő szarta volna a naprendszert.

Levi nem tudta, a megjegyzés után pontosan mire is számított. de egy dologra biztosan nem: az Erenből hirtelen kitörő, prüszkölő nevetésre, amitől a fiú szinte az asztal fölé görnyedt. Levi elképedve nézett rá. Nem mintha nem tudta volna eddig is, hogy a humorérzéke csodálatos. Csak idegenek legtöbbször kevéssé értékelték.

\- És mit hozhatok…? – kezdte Eren, amint ismét megnyugodott és a szeméből kitörölt egy könnycseppet. Eren mosolya ragyogó valami volt, és Levi magában elhatározta, hogy annyiszor szeretné a jövőben látni, ahányszor csak lehetséges.

\- Levi. Szólíts Levinak. Milyen teát lehet itt kapni? – kérdezte, megpróbálva kibetűzni a pult mögötti falfelületet betöltő táblára felrajzolt italkínálatot.

\- Ez egy kávézó, Levi. – Eren pókerarca nem volt túlságosan meggyőző, főleg, mivel a szeme egyértelműen mosolygott.

\- Tch. Ne okoskodj itt nekem, kölyök. Olyan isten nincs, hogy én azt a mérget legurítsam a torkomon.

\- Van egy teázó az út túloldalán.

\- Eren... – a fenyegető hangsúly legtöbbször működött, Eren viszont csak vigyorgott, mintha élete legszebb pillanatait élné át éppen.

\- Azt mondják, Mr. Smith valamiféle különleges Earl Grey teakeveréket hozatott a múlt héten. Eddig még senki sem próbálta ki itt. – Ha Levi olyan ember lett volna, fülig érő vigyorral pillantott volna Erenre, de ehelyett csak a szeme villant élénkebben. Pontosan tudta, melyik teakeverékről beszél: két zacskóval is tartott belőle otthon a konyhájában arra az esetre, ha az egyik elfogyna.

\- Jól hangzik.

Néhány perccel később Eren már le is tette elé a gőzölgő csészét. A fekete tea aromája már így, messziről is csábítónak tűnt, de korántsem annyira, mint Eren könyvként olvasható, folyamatosan változó arca. Levi alig tudta róla levenni a szemét.

\- Én legtöbbször nem készítek teát – kezdte Eren mentegetőzve, ahogy az asztal mellé lépett. – Egy kollégám… Armin. Ő készíti a legjobbakat. De sajnos ő most nincs itt, úgyhogy csak remélni merem, hogy megfelelő lett.

Úgy tűnt, Eren addig nem akar vissza menni a pulthoz, míg Levi elégedettségéről meg nem győződött, ezért kezébe vette a teáscsészét, és egy aprót kortyantott a sötét színű, forró italból. Igen, ez az ő teája volt: illatos, mély, benne minden, amit egy csésze tea nyújtani képes lehet. Valamiért mégis finomabbnak tűnt, mint korábban bármikor: lehet, hogy a kávézó nyugodt atmoszférája segített erre rá, vagy a kint tomboló vihar. De az is lehet, hogy az a lenyűgöző pincér a lélegzetelállító, zöld szempárral: azzal, ami most éppen Levira tapadt, várva az ítéletet.

\- Nem is rossz. 

Ha a torka valamiért mintha elszorult volna, az csak a véletlen műve lehetett.

\--------------------------------

Bár Levi eredetileg munkával akarta elütni busz indulásáig hátralévő perceket, egy kis idő múlva már a pultnál álló egyik bárszéken találta magát. Az előtte fekvő, bekapcsolt laptopról szinte megfeledkezett: Erent hallgatta, aki tucatnyi mindennapi, teljesen jelentéktelen történetet mesélt neki a kávézóról, míg az egyik kávégépet takarította és újabb vevőkre várt. Beszélt Jeanról, az állítólagosan igencsak lószerű arcú kollégájáról, aki Eren nővérére hajt, teljesen reménytelenül. Mesélt arról, hogyan találkozott először Erwinnel, és arról is, kik a legfurább figurák, akik megfordulnak a Mariában. Levi közben szórakozottan hümmögött a teájába, közbeszúrva néhány megjegyzést, amit bárki más valószínűleg durvának vagy bárdolatlannak talált volna. Eren nyilvánvalóan nem volt bárki más: néhány perc alatt egyfajta rutinba estek, és Levi lepődött meg a legjobban azon, milyen kényelmes neki a pincér társasága. Bár lehet, hogy Erennek ez mindennapos feladat volt, Levi nem gyakran tolerálta könnyen az idegeneket. Ez a szerdai este viszont erre is kivételt jelentett: szinte úgy tűnt, túl hamar jött el az az időpont, amikor Levinak indulnia kellett a megállóhoz.

\- Máris? – kapta fel a fejét Eren, amikor Levi összecsukta a laptopját. – Mármint. Persze. Remélem, nem késed le ismét a buszt. – Levinak úgy tűnt, a fiú pontosan ezt reméli. Legszívesebben maradt volna még, hátha azzal megint Eren arcára varázsolta volna azt a fantasztikus mosolyt. De sajnos másnap reggel fontos találkozója volt, és már akkor tudta, hogy az a meeting még megfelelő mennyiségű alvást követően is nagy kihívás lesz.

\- Vigyázz magadra, kölyök.

Levi a vállára akasztotta a táskát, és már fordult volna az ajtó felé, amikor Erennel találta szembe magát. A fiú valamikor Levi mellé léphetett és hirtelen sokkal közelebb volt hozzá, mint az bárki számára is ajánlatos lett volna. Levi szinte érezte a srác bőréből sütő melegséget, és úristen, tényleg nem kellett volna még abba a ragyogó szempárba is belenéznie. Fogalma sem volt, hirtelen mi történt, de egy dologban biztos volt: valami baja van. A gyomra fura dolgokat művelt. Lehet, hogy székrekedése lesz. Ez az egész teázás egyetlen hatalmas hiba volt. A beszélgetés meg főleg. Ráadásul a pincér tényleg majdnem egy fejjel magasabb volt nála. És Levi tekintete még véletlenül sem tapadt a fiú szájára, amikor az újra szavakat kezdett vele formálni. 

– Gyere máskor is… Legközelebb talán majd a Parancsnokot is itt találod. – Erwin említése egy kissé helyrerázta Levit. De Eren még mindig úgy nézett rá: olyan kedvesen, hogy Levi úgy érezte, azonnal menekülnie kell. Futni innen, mielőtt a belső szervei kipukkadnak, vagy szívrohamot kap, vagy valami még sokkal rosszabb történik. 

\- Nem is tudom, Jaeger. Elég messze lakom innen. Csak egy találkozó miatt jöttem a kerületbe. Nem hinném, hogy egyike leszek a Maria nagyszerű törzsvendégeinek.

\------------------------------

Te jó isten, mekkorát tévedett. Két nap sem telt el, és már megint saját tükörképével nézett szembe a Maria fényesre tisztított üvegajtajában. Ha egy kicsivel kevésbé értékelte volna a tisztaságot, talán szembe is köpte volna magát, akkor és ott. Mert az még sincs rendben, hogy egyetlen szerencsétlen, unalmas délután egy külvárosi kávéházban elég legyen ahhoz, hogy aztán non-stop egy bizonyos élénk szemű kávéházi alkalmazott körül forogjanak a gondolatai. Lehet, hogy öregszik. Szenilis lett és érzékeny. Bár a szenilitás a negyvenedik életév betöltését megelőzően meglehetősen ritka. De azért mint lehetőséget még nem érdemes kizárni.

A kávézóban jóval többen voltak, mint a legutóbbi alkalommal, de szerencsére egy üres asztalt még sikerült találnia. Hiába forgolódott körbe, Erent viszont nem látta sehol, csak egy másik pincért: nagyjából hasonló idős lehetett, mint Eren, alányírt, rövid haja felül világos-, alul pedig sötétbarnára volt festve, és Levi még életében nem látott olyan frizurát, ami ennél jobban ingerelte volna őt arra, hogy annak viselőjét orrba vágja. Amikor a fiú megfordult, Levi rájött, ki is lehet ő: ő lehet a lóarcú gyökér, akiről Eren mesélt. Jean, ha jól emlékezett. Eren csillapíthatatlan dühét, amit a sráccal szemben érzett, így már könnyebb volt megérteni. 

\- Üdv a Maria Caféban! – lépett a ló Levi asztala mellé. Bármi is lett volna a következő, begyakorolt mondat, a pincérben ragadt, aki most kíváncsi szemekkel méregette Levit.  
\- Hmm. Te lennél Levi? – Levinak ez a két perc elég volt ahhoz, hogy megunja Jean arrogáns stílusát, ezért meg sem próbálta természetesen mogorva arcát udvariasabb vonásokba rendezni.

\- Ki kérdezi?- Jean erre önelégülten elmosolyodott, és Levi homlokráncolását figyelemre sem méltatva folytatta:

\- Mindig is tudtam, hogy Eren egy szuicid hajlamú idióta, de hogy apakomplexusa is van, azt azért nem gondoltam volna. De,– vonta meg a vállát – végül is nem az én dolgom. Vannak, akiknek a goromba törpék jönnek be.

\- Vannak, akiknek meg azok a lányok, akik sosem vetnek rájuk még csak egy pillantást sem – Bár jólesett látnia, hogy a pincér elpirul, Levit valójában egy kicsit sem bántotta Jean megjegyzése, hiszen mindez a szövegelés egyet biztosan jelentett: azt, hogy Eren beszélt róla. Még ha csak ennek a szerencsétlennek is. – Ne járjon annyit a szád, lófejű. Hol van Eren?

\- Legtöbbször délután dolgozik. Megkért, hogy adjam oda ezt. – Egy papírdarabot tett Levi elé az asztalra, rajta Eren beosztásával. – És mindjárt hozom a teát. Erwin parancsnok ajándéka.

Hát persze, hogy az a bozontos szemöldökű seggfej megtudta, hogy itt járt. Jobban meggondolva úgy tűnik, szinte már a fél város tudta, hogy egy különös napon rosszul álltak a csillagok és ő betette a lábát a Mariába. Ha ez így folytatódik, lehet, hogy… Levi idegesen az ajtóra pillantott, félig-meddig szinte arra számítva, hogy az üvegajtón túlról egy pár őrült szempár pillant majd vissza rá. De nem, ha Hanji itt lenne, azt már meghallotta volna.

Eren beosztása szerint általában délután négy körül állt munkába, és maradt egészen zárásig. Talán tanul valahol? Jobban belegondolva szinte fogalma sem volt arról, a fiú mivel tölti a napjait. Eren viszont úgy tűnik, nagyon biztos volt abban, hogy vissza fog ide térni. Levi nem tudott visszafogni egy sóhajtást. Eren még fizikai formában jelen sem volt, de máris fájt tőle a feje. Abban viszont biztos volt, hogy nem akar a kávézóból anélkül elmenni, hogy néhány szót ne váltott volna vele. Akkor pedig akár dolgozhat is.

Bekapcsolta a laptopot és a fejére tette a fülhallgatót. Újra át kellett hallgatnia, amit előző nap írt: Hanjival egynéhány hónapja megbeszélték, hogy közös albumot fognak megjelentetni. Levi sosem volt nagy rajongója a csoportos munkáknak és őszintén, fogalma sem volt arról, hogyan lehet közösen zenét szerezni. De egy-két koncerten megtörtént már, hogy Hanjival közösen improvizáltak a zongorán valamit, és be kellett ismernie, hogy többnyire elégedett volt az így elkészült anyaggal. Ez persze most teljesen más helyzet volt: egy lemeznek jóval polírozottabbnak, letisztultabbnak kellett lennie. Hanji pedig olyan volt, mint valami hurrikán: megállíthatatlan erő és lelkesedés, és bár évek óta barátok voltak, Levinak legtöbbször fogalma sem volt arról, ők ketten miképp lehetnek jóban. Az első, csütörtök reggeli meetingen Hanji konkrétan vagy húsz percig arról beszélt, hogy vécékefékkel akarja az új albumon ütögetni a zongorahúrokat. Levi már azzal is fenyegetőzött, hogy kilép a projektből, mire sikerült őt leállítania.

Ennek a műfajnak a tisztaságról és az egyszerűségről kell szólnia, nem szaros vécékefékről. Oké, jobban meggondolva valószínűleg tiszta kefékről lett volna szó, de maga az ötlet akkor is nonszensz. A neoklasszikusok közelebb kellett volna, hogy álljanak a komolyzenéhez, mint bármi máshoz. De bízd csak Hanjira, ő valószínűleg még tetves Beethovent is képes lett volna vécékefével ütögetve eljátszani. Bár valamennyire irigyelte is őt: Hanji egyszer leesett egy emeletes ágyról és eltörte három ujját. Egy zongorista ilyen esetben persze pánikba esik. Hanji viszont írt magának egy rakás dalt hét ujjra és szétturnézta velük Európát. Levi pedig itt ül egy külvárosi kávéházban, várva egy taknyos képű pincérfiút, akinek a szeme valamiért fura jelenségeket idéz elő a gyomrában, miközben már hónapok óta képtelen befejezni egyetlen kis dalfoszlányt is, amivel igazán elégedett lenne. Ennek pedig sürgősen változnia kell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szóval Levi tulajdonképpen itt most Ólafur Arnalds, Hanji pedig Nils Frahm. Szégyentelenül fel fogom használni a jövőben mind a dalaikat, mind az előadói stílusukat, hogy beépítsem ebbe a kis történetbe. Ólafur Living Room Songs című albumának számai lesznek például a fejezetcímek, ennyi bizonyos.
> 
> Ó, és a vécékefés dal tényleg létezik, ha pedig még nem hallottad volna, akkor komolyan nem tudom, mégis mivel töltöd az idődet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aln6DztAsMQ
> 
> //Folytatás hamarosan, ha be szeretnél köszönni, a valamihalvany.tumblr.com-on megtalálsz//


	2. Közeli fény

Olyan volt, mint valami látomás. Mint egy emlék, amit egyszer valamiért elfelejtett, és akkor, amikor az idegen a kávézóba lépett, úgy érezte, a személyiségének egy valaha volt része tér vissza hozzá megint. Erennek a találkozásukat követően gyakran pörgött vissza a gondolata Levira és nem csak azért, mert a férfi elképesztően jóképű volt. Volt benne valami, ami nem hagyta Erent nyugodni: elegáns, zongoristát megszégyenítően hosszú ujjai, a különös kéztartás, amivel a teáscsészét a szájához emelte, az első ránézésre hidegnek és passzívnak tűnő, valójában azonban nagyon is kifejező, acélszürke szemek. Vagy az, ahogy a kávégép tisztítása közben Erenre szólt, ha a fiú kihagyott valamit. Persze az egész nevetséges volt, de Eren néha úgy érezte, mintha egy már korábban megírt forgatókönyv történései játszódnának le előtte megint.

Levi alányírt, fekete haja mondjuk semmiképp sem kellett volna, hogy ennyire jól álljon neki: őszintén, inkább tudta volna elképzelni ezt a stílust valamelyik ’90-es évekbeli popbanda fronténekesén, mint bárki máson. De Levihoz illett ez is, csakúgy mint az egyszerű, fekete, V-nyakú pulóver is, ami a felsőtestére feszült. Erennek fogalma sem volt, Levi mégis mivel töltheti a napjait, de úgy tűnt, az edzéseit komolyan veszi. Komolyan remélte, hogy nem a magasságát akarta ezzel ellensúlyozni, mert őszintén, Eren még azt is tökéletesnek látta. Eleve csodálatosnak tűnt számára, hogy egy ekkora ember ilyen könnyedén képes lenézni mindenkit, akivel találkozik. 

Az, hogy Levi gorombaságán könnyen átlátott, talán annak volt köszönhető, hogy ő is keresztülment ezen a korszakon, és jól megértette a döntést, ami egy embert arra késztethet, hogy önmaga és mások közé falakat húzzon. Tudni akarta Levi történetét, amit a férfi zárkózottságából ítélve valószínűleg csak kevesen ismertek. Meg akarta hallgatni az összes szörnyűséget, ami a múltjából kísérti, és cserébe elmondani neki a sajátjait. Már az első alkalommal sem tudta befogni neki a száját: Eren apróságokról beszélt, mindennapi történetekről, a munkáról a Mariában, és komolyan nem értette, Levi miért nem mondta neki, hogy fogja már be a száját és hagyja őt nyugodtan dolgozni. De valószínűleg épp Levi lett volna az, aki ezt mindenféle gondolkodás nélkül valóban meg is teszi: ennek ellenére a férfi figyelemmel hallgatta őt, Eren pedig lassacskán valószínűleg az egész élettörténetét végigmesélte volna neki, ha Levi nem siet el a buszához.

Eren csak reménykedett abban, hogy Levi megint visszatér majd a Mariába: de ez a halvány remény éppen elég is volt ahhoz, hogy Jeannak a találkozás másnapján nagy vonalakban felvázolja a szituációt. Jean persze épp olyan finoman fogadta a hírt, mint ahogy számított rá, de igazán, végül is kit érdekel? Épp elég történet volt tízévnyi ismertség után róla a tarsolyában, amivel a srácot meg tudta volna zsarolni, ha szükséges. Például arról az estéről Arminnal. Eren minden nap próbálta elfelejteni.

Amikor péntek délután meglátta Levit fülhallgatóval a fülén ülni az egyik asztalnál, tökéletesen belemélyedve a számítógépbe, azért mégis meglepődött. A férfi nagyjából hússzor jobban nézett ki, mint Eren a szerencsés napjain, kissé távolabbról, ha a napsütés az arcára megfelelő szögben esett. A Levihoz hasonló pasasok olyan magas, izomagyú szőkékkel szoktak járni, mint amilyen például Erwin Smith is, nem az Eren-félékkel, akik mikrózott kajákon nőttek fel és a konditerem közelébe sem mentek már ki tudja, mióta. De egyszer, egyszer talán Erennek is szerencséje lehet… Hátha egyszer rámosolyognak az istenek. Igazán megérdemelné az elmúlt évek balszerencsés randijai, meg az Armin által bemutatott barát-jelöltek után, akiknek nagyjából annyi személyiségük volt, mint egy-egy pár Adidas szandálnak. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mióta Eren a Mariában dolgozott, Levi volt messze a legérdekesebb ember, akivel találkozott.

A férfi nyilvánvalóan nem vette észre, hogy Eren a kávézóba lépett, így a fiú nyugodtan kiélvezhette az elé táruló látványt. Eren korábban nem hitte volna, hogy ez is lehetséges, de Levi ölelgetni valóan édesnek tűnt, ahogy előregörnyedve, összevont szemöldökkel meredt a képernyőre. Persze Erennek azért annyi esze volt, hogy ezt még véletlenül se mondja meg neki, helyette inkább lehuppant az asztalhoz, a Levi-jal pontosan szemben lévő székre.

\- Minden idegen perverznek el szoktad küldeni a munkabeosztásodat? – kérdezte az idősebb férfi anélkül, hogy a laptopról levette volna a szemét, vagy a fülhallgatót levette volna. 

\- Helló, Levi. – Eren meg sem próbálta visszafogni az arcára ülő mosolyt. – Perverz, hmm? - Oké, most már biztosan rögzített tény: Eren nem bírt ezzel az emberrel nem flörtölni, és ez egy cseppet sem érdekelte őt. Amúgy is az a típus volt, akinek minden érzelme az arcára volt írva, hiába is próbált ezen uralkodni. – Minden alkalommal megtudok rólad valami újat.

Levi leemelte a fejéről a fülhallgatót: - Jóllehet a vezetéknevemet még például nem tudod.

\- Sem azt, hogy mit kalapálsz olyan lelkesen abba a laptopba – mutatott rá Eren. Levi megvonta a vállát, és Eren képes lett volna megesküdni arra, hogy a férfit egy pillanatra mosolyogni látta.

\- Azt kérdezed, mit dolgozom? Mégis miért mondanám meg? Találd ki. Itt az alkalom, hogy bebizonyítsd, hogy nem vagy akkora idióta, mint amekkorának kinézel. – Eren felháborodást színlelve nézett rá, de valójában túlságosan boldog volt amiatt, hogy a férfit újra láthatja ahhoz, hogy bármi más is érdekelje. 

\- Oké. Elfogadom a kihívást. Mennyi időd van rá? – kérdezte. Levi egyenesen a szemébe nézve válaszolt:

\- Nem sietek sehová.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Bár Levi foglalkozásához az elkövetkező órákban Eren nem jutott közelebb, a kávéház vendégeinek kiszolgálása közben sok mindent megtudott az időközben a pulthoz átköltözött Leviról: például azt, hogy Erwin egyik legjobb és legrégebbi barátja, vagy azt, hogy csak néhány éve költözött Trostba, és hogy a világ melyik részeire jutott el, mielőtt itt letelepedett. Eren azért nem adta fel, és néha-néha véletlenszerűen egy-egy tippet odavetett neki.

\- Katonaság?

\- Nem rossz, Jaeger – Levi elismerően vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Tényleg voltam a seregben. Ott ismerkedtünk meg Erwinnel. De sajnos a rejtély megfejtéséhez ezzel nem jutottál közelebb.

\- Mr. Smith szolgált a katonaságban?!

A kávézó időközben lassan kiürült, Erennek pedig alig tűnt fel, amikor Jean elköszönt tőle a műszakjának a végén. Levi tényleg valami más volt, vele beszélgetni természetesnek tűnt, már a puszta jelenlététől is másképp telt az idő: még így is, hogy tudta, elsődlegesen dolgozni jött ide, nem azért, hogy arról álmodozzon, milyen érzés is lehet végigfuttatnia Levi selymesnek tűnő hajában a kezét. Minél többet figyelte őt, mogorvasága mögött annál kedvesebbnek találta. Meglepően finomnak ahhoz képest, hogy úgy festett, mint valami bűnöző.

\- Úristen, csak azt ne mondd, hogy a maffiában vagy - fordult hozzá. Levi meglepetten pillantott rá, majd hirtelen rettentő érdekesnek találta az előtte pihenő laptop képernyőjét és csendesen csak annyit mondott:

\- Ezt a történetet talán majd később mesélem el. 

Eren kissé meghökkent a válaszon. Hiába találkozott a férfival másodjára, beszélgetéseikben még mindig csak a felszínt kapargatták, egymás múltjáról még mindig alig tudtak valamit. Levi az arcára emelte a szemét, száján halvány félmosollyal:

\- De ez egy olyan része az életemnek, ami miatt már nem kell aggódnod, Eren. A fiatalkorom… nem volt a legkönnyebb. De ezt tényleg majd máskor mesélném el. Remélhetőleg akkor, amikor teánál valami erősebb is lesz az asztalon.

Őszinteségén Eren egészen zavarba jött. Valójában alig ismerik egymást három napja: Levi nyugodtan hazudhatott is volna neki, Eren valószínűleg sosem tudja meg. Hacsak… Hacsak Levi nem tervezi ezt az akármit, ami közöttük van, hosszabb távra… Erennek arcába szaladt a vér a gondolatra. Mielőtt összeszedhette volna magát, Levi megint hozzá fordult, és a falon lévő rajzokra mutatott:

\- Mesélj nekem erről a történetről. – Erent meglepte a kérés.

\- A Parancsnok még nem beszélt róla? Igazából a rajzok összefoglalják a lényeget: ebben a világban az emberiség veszélyben van, mert emberevő titánok támadtak rájuk, kiirtva a legtöbbjüket. Akik mégis megmaradtak, falakat emeltek ellenük. Sejtheted, a falak meddig bírták. A harc meg persze szinte reménytelen, de néhányan mégis megpróbálnak győzni ellenük. – Eren elgondolkodva folytatta: - Igazából értem, mi tetszik a történetben annyira Mr. Smithnek. Persze izgalmas a kerettörténet is, de ami igazán érdekessé teszi, azok a karakterek. A közöttük lévő dinamika, meg az, ahogy az összes szörnyűség ellenére képesek emberek… emberiek maradni. – Eren önmagát is meglepte azzal, hogy képes volt ennyit ilyen összefüggően beszélni, de hát ezek tényleg különös idők voltak. – El kellene olvasnod. Van egy karakter, aki biztosan tetszene.

\- Az a titánná változó gyerek? – mutatott Levi a rajzra, ami az első látogatása során annyira lenyűgözte. Eren elmosolyodott.

\- Talán ő is. De én inkább rá gondoltam… - Az Eren mellett lévő falon látható festmény egy sötétzöld köpenyt viselő, egyenruhás, fekete hajú katonát ábrázolt, aki egy óriás, női titánnal küzdött.

\- Az emberiség legerősebbjének nevezik, de nem ez a lényeg. – folytatta a fiú. – Valószínűleg az egyik legérdekesebb karakter, akiről fikcióban olvastam. Valamiért emlékeztetsz rá.

Ha Eren nem lett volna biztos abban, hogy hallucinál, azt hihette volna, hogy Levi elpirult. 

\- Ne hízelegj, kölyök.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messze túlságosan élvezem ezt a sztorit.


	3. A holnap dala

A napokból hetek lettek és Levi időközben már meg sem lepődött azon, hogy a lába reggelente a Mariába viszi, csak azért, hogy aztán zárásig ott is maradjon: ha Eren ott volt, vele beszélgetve, ha nem volt ott, megpróbálva feldolgozni mindazt a zavarba ejtő mennyiségű érzelmet, amit a fiú kiváltott belőle. Eren életét laponként helyezte Levi elé, és őt lenyűgözték ezek a történetek: Eren mesélt neki Mikasáról, a mostohatestvéréről, és Arminról, a legjobb barátjáról. Arminnal, aki szintén a kávézóban dolgozott, később meg is ismerkedett, és amikor a gombafrizurás szőke nagyra nyíló kék szemeit meglátta, Levi pontosan tudta, hogy a srác felismerte őt. Levi szerencséjére a fiú, miután megtudta, hogy Erennek fogalma sincs Levi foglalkozásáról, nem is említette a dolgot. Nem mintha Levi nem akarta volna megosztani Erennel életének ezt a területét is. Csak valamiért úgy érezte, ennek még nem jött el az ideje: a fiú pedig a maffiás tippjét követően nemigen firtatta tovább a témát.

A legtöbbször persze Eren beszélt: a tantárgyakról, amiket az egyetemen tanul, a rajzolásról, ami már kisgyerek kora óta a szenvedélye, és arról, hogy milyen beadandón dolgozik éppen. Szerette azt, ahogy ilyenkor felragyogott a fiú arca. Néha pedig, nyugalmasabb napokon csak ültek egymással szemben csendben, míg Eren szórakozottan rajzolgatott a jegyzetfüzetébe, Levi pedig a laptopján dolgozott valamit. Levi ezeket az alkalmakat várta a legjobban. Közben ez az egész tökéletesen nevetséges volt, tényleg. Azt sem tudta, pontosan mit művelnek, ez az egész olyan jelentősen kívül esett a normális ismerkedésnek, és egyáltalán, mindenféle társas kapcsolatnak a szabályain, hogy mindenféle kategorizálásnak ellenállt. De Levi már csak azért sem panaszkodhatott, mert ez az egész elmebeteg történet különösen jót tett a munkájának is.

Ha a kávézótól távol maradt, az épp ennek volt köszönhető: bár Hanjival mindketten produktívabbnak érezték magukat a reggeli órákban, próbáik néha az éjszakába nyúltak, míg Hanji belvárosi stúdiójában egyre gyűltek a félkész, de ígéretesnek tűnő felvételek. A céljuk egyelőre egy ambientesebb, nyugodtabb, néhány számból álló EP volt, hogy kipróbálják, hogyan képesek működni a zenében együtt. Ahogy a számok formálódtak, Levi egyre elégedettebb lett a koncepcióval, de bármennyire kielégítő is volt a közös munka, egy jelentős hátránya mégiscsak volt az így eltöltött időnek: Levi napról napra Hanji irritálóan helytálló megfigyeléseinek kereszttüzébe került. A nő amúgy is hajlamos volt valamiképpen kikövetkeztetni mindent, amit Levi legszívesebben eltitkolt volna előle. Tényleg túl régóta ismerték egymást, de Levi hangulatváltozását most valószínűleg nem is lehetett túl nehéz észrevenni. Főleg, mivel egyre kevesebbszer fenyegette meg barátját valami újabb, elborult ötlet miatt azzal, hogy kidobja őt az ablakon.

\- Ha hagynád, hogy néhány cuccot tegyek a nagyzongorába, az egész sokkal érdekesebbnek hangzana – ásította Hanji az egyik ötletelésük végén, még az elektromos Rhodesnál ülve. – Csak néhány apróságot, fadarabokat, érmeket. Mike már régóta csinálja.

\- Oké. – Hanji a válasz hallatán majdnem leesett a székről.

\- Oké?

\- Mike-nak általában jók a megérzései, miért ne működhetne? – vonta meg a vállát Levi, miközben elkezdte összepakolni a stúdióban a dolgokat. Hanji úgy nézett rá, mintha hirtelen még egy fejet növesztett volna. 

\- Hmm, igaz is… - folytatta a barna hajú nő, szeme félelmetesen villant a szemüvege mögül, és Levi már pontosan tudta, hogy ezek után semmi jóra sem számíthat. – Ezzel kellett volna kezdenem. Megkaptam a számot, amit tegnap küldtél. Nagyon… különleges.

Levi úgy érezte, ehhez a beszélgetéshez neki is le kell ülnie. Egy apró sóhajtást megengedett magának, de azt leszámítva különösen ügyelt arra, hogy arca ne mutasson semmiféle érzelmet.

\- Ó? – kérdezte.

\- Mi történik, Levi?

\- Mi történne?

\- Az éjszaka közepén egyszer csak küldesz nekem egy szóló zongoraszámot, ami annyira szép és fájdalmas, hogy le kell utána dőlnöm pihenni egy fél órára. Azt írod, az új albumunkhoz lesz, de mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nem igaz. A dal úgy jó, ahogy van, és nem kellek én ahhoz, hogy ezt neked kimondjam. – Hanji a zongorára dőlve vizsgálgatta őt. – És ez más, más mint minden eddigi, amit eddig csináltál. Túl egyszerű…

\- Egyszerű?! – szólt közbe Levi élesen.

\- Hadd fejezzem be… - Hanji sóhajtott egyet. – Úgy egyszerű… mint… Mint mondjuk egy különösen szép kő, amit a vízparton találsz. Gyönyörű, különleges, de… készen van. Már nem lehet tökéletesebbé tenni. Ez a szám így jó, ahogy otthon felvetted, benne a pedálok meg a szék nyikorgásával, koszosan. És fogadni mernék, hogy nem ez az egyetlen új szerzeményed. Szóval…

Levi kíváncsian várta, hogyan fogja folytatni. Szinte hallotta a kérdést, mielőtt Hanji kimondta volna.

\- Mikor fogsz neki bemutatni?

\------------------------------

 

Persze amikor oda került a sor, hogy valóban elvitte őt a Café Mariába, Hanji alig bírt megülni a fenekén. Levi alig leplezett undorral vizsgálgatta a mocorgását, és azt, ahogy az ajtó minden csilingelésére megfordul, és egy félhangos „ő az???”-zal szól Levihoz.

\- Nem, Hanji, Eren Jaeger nem egy hatvan fölötti öregasszony. – Levi lassan tényleg sajnálni kezdte, hogy Erwin alkoholt nem tart a kávézóban. 

\- Mintha tudhatnám, ki az eseted – fintorgott Hanji. – Nagyjából az ősidők óta nem volt senkid. Meg amúgy is, épp elég nagy baj, hogy Erwin hamarabb találkozott vele, mint én.  
\- Erwin még nálam is hamarabb találkozott vele, négyszemű. 

\- Az nem számít. Fogadni mernék, hogy ő tervelte ki előre az egészet. Azért győzködött, hogy nézd meg a csodás kis kávéházát. Engem persze annyit nem nyaggatott vele.

\- Lehet, hogy csak utál téged – mondta Levi, de magában pontosan tudta, hogy Hanji rátapintott a lényegre. Erwin képes volt olyan dolgokat előre megtervezni, amiket Levi el sem tudott volna képzelni. Bár megbízott benne, ez azért rettentő félelmetes is volt. 

Levi néhány sértést még szívesen hozzátett volna az előbbihez, de épp ekkor látta meg az ablakon át a Maria felé közelítő Erent, és amikor a fiú ragyogó szeme találkozott az övével, már megint benne akadt a levegő. Erennek persze fogalma sem volt arról, mibe is keveredett, amikor Levira mosolyogva benyitott az ajtón. Arra biztosan nem számított, hogy amint belép, egy kócos, lófarokba fogott hajú, őrült nőszemély veti rá magát. 

\- Eren! – kiáltotta Hanji és a srác meglepődését kihasználva két puszit nyomott az arcára, majd egy lépést hátralépett, hogy tetőtől talpig végigmérhesse.

\- Nagyon szép szeme van, Levi! – kiáltotta oda neki. – Mondd csak, Eren, a szüleidnek milyen színű volt a szeme? Igazán különleges, nem is tudnám megmondani, zöld-e vagy kék? 

Eren még nem tudott koherens választ kidadogni, de a kávéház vendégei már mind őket figyelték. Levi úgy döntött, ez az a pillanat, amikor közbe kell lépnie. Felállt, megfogta Hanji vállát és erőszakkal visszaültette őt a székre, míg egy bocsánatkérőnek szánt pillantást küldött Eren felé. Eren időközben magához tért a kezdeti sokkból és valamiféle felismerés ült ki az arcára.

\- Te vagy Hanji, igaz? – mosolygott rá. – Már rengeteget hallottam rólad.

\- Levi mesélt rólam? – most Hanjin volt a sor a meglepődésben. Levi hiába próbált szónélküli fenyegetéssel fordulni Eren felé, hogy tartsa a száját, a fiú vidáman folytatta:

\- Szerintem jóval fontosabb vagy neki, mint hinnéd – Eren Levi villámokat szóró tekintete elől a hátsó szobába menekült, hogy átöltözzön. Remek, gondolta Levi, most évekig ezt fogja visszahallgatni a nőtől.

\- Imádom őt, Levi. – mondta Hanji tökéletes komolysággal. – Ha nem veszed feleségül, én fogom.

Levi elkomorodva vizsgálgatta az előtte lévő csésze tartalmát. Az elmúlt hetekben igazán közel került Erenhez, de mintha mindketten féltek volna megtenni a lépést, ami nyilvánvalóan következett. Azt, amitől többek lettek volna annál, mint amik jelenleg voltak: egy pincérnél és az ő egyik törzsvendégénél. Levi ezen a ponton már minden szabad percét a Mariában töltötte, elfogadva a féltékenységet is, ami akkor bugyogott fel benne, amikor Eren idegenek felé is azzal a tökéletes mosollyal fordult, ami az ő napjait megvilágította. Ilyen alkalmakkor Levi legszívesebben felkapta volna őt, és elszaladt volna vele: azt akarta, hogy mindenki tudja, hogy Eren az övé. Irreális volt és gyerekes, de arra vágyott, hogy Eren csak őrá nézzen úgy, mint hogyha tökéletes lenne. De a Café Maria buborékja is tökéletes volt… tulajdonképpen. Minden nap láthatta őt, és Eren keze néha a saját kezéhez ért. Vagy a vállához. Egyszer a hátához is. Hirtelen lett értelme a napoknak és Levi nem akarta ezt elveszíteni.

\- Túl fiatal – hallotta magát, ahogy az első számú ellenérvét kimondja Hanjinak is. – Még csak huszonegy. 

Hanji szeme kissé elkerekedett.

\- Figyelj rám, Levi. – Hanji az asztal fölött átnyúlva megragadta a csuklóját és szigorúan ránézett. – Nem mondom, hogy nem lesznek olyanok, akiknek a szemét valamiért bántja majd a közöttetek lévő korkülönbség. De téged mégis mikor érdekeltek mások? Fogadjunk, hogy csak most legalább három olyan hatvanplusz-évest tudnál felsorolni, aki huszonéves szeretőt tart és tökéletesen boldog. Mi akkor a köztetek lévő tíz év? – Hanji elengedte Levi kezét, majd folytatta:

\- Komolyan mondom: el ne rontsd ezt nekem.

Levi mindezt tudta. De ha már itt voltak, ki kellett mondania még valamit.

\- Erennek olyan valaki kell, aki mindig ott lesz mellette. Akire mindenben számíthat. Én ezt nem tudom garantálni.

Levinak úgy tűnt, Hanji nem tudja eldönteni, hogy sírva fakadjon vagy felnevessen. Helyette a nő csak egy mondatot mondott, azt is olyan halkan, hogy Levi nem is volt benne biztos, hogy jól hallotta.

\- Te szerencsétlen idióta…

 

\--------------------------

 

Eren titokban hálát adott azért, hogy a délután során a kávézó egy kicsit zsúfoltabb volt, és egy ideig elodázhatta, hogy a Hanji nevű jelenséggel meg kelljen küzdenie. Biztos volt benne, hogy nagyszerű ember, de a munka a plusz komplikációk nélkül is épp elég megterhelő volt az ilyen csúcsforgalomban, még így is, hogy Jean és Armin is besegített neki. Levi figyelmeztette rá, hogy Hanji intenzív élmény lesz, és örült neki, hogy egy ilyen személy Levi egyik legjobb barátja. De… mindennek megvan a maga ideje. Már napok óta próbálta a fejében a helyére tenni, hogy is állnak egymással Levi-jal. Nem is, hogy őszinte legyen már hetek óta próbálkozott vele: épp azóta, hogy először megpillantotta őt a Mariában. 

\- Nicsak, a kicsinek barátnője is van? – Erennek fogalma sem volt, miért átkozták meg őt az istenek azzal az akármivel, amit Jeannak hívnak. Válaszra sem méltatva a kéthajú gyökeret már indult is, hogy kivigye a kettes asztal rendelését, de Jean kérdésére hirtelen egy olyan gondolat merült fel benne, amit egészen addig valamiképpen sikeresen elnyomott. Olyan hirtelen torpant meg, hogy a kezében tartott tálcán összekoccant a két „kolosszális” cappuccino. 

És mi van akkor, ha Levi nem is vonzódik a férfiakhoz? Sosem beszéltek még erről. Eren úgy érezte, mintha belerúgtak volna a gyomrába. Mert mi van akkor, ha a kettejük furcsa kapcsolata Levinak semmi különöset sem jelent, ha a napról napra folytatódó, kis flörtölgetéseik Levinak csak arra jók, hogy elüsse a munkával töltött idők közötti szüneteket? Eren tudta, hogy Hanji Levi kollégája: de mégis mit dolgoznak ők ketten? Levi nem hajlandó neki elmondani. Biztos, hogy Hanji csak egy kolléga? Hogy csak egy barát?

\- Eren? Jól vagy? – Persze, hogy Armin volt az, aki rögtön észrevette, hogy valami baj van. De Eren tisztában volt azzal, hogy ez nem a megfelelő pillanat nagy összeomlásokra. Annak majd később jön el az ideje, remélhetőleg akkor, amikor teljesen egyedül lesz, nem egy zsúfolt kávézó kellős közepén. Szóval bólintott Armin felé, és kivitte a rendelést, majd hátulra ment, hogy egy pillanatnyi lélegzetvételt adjon magának.

Levi olyan embernek tűnt, aki pontosan tudja, hogy mit akar. Miért nem lépett akkor még semmit? Mégis mi történne a kapcsolatukkal, ha a Maria világán kívülre kerülne? Túlélné-e? Létezik-e egyáltalán bármiféle kapcsolat, amiről beszélni lehet? Eren fejében még mindig kóvályogtak a kérdések, amikor kilépett a raktárszobából a pult mögé. De már nem volt az a forrófejű tinédzser, aki egykor, és pontosan tudta, hogyan nyelje le egy időre a szájában felgyülemlő keserűséget. A francba Jeannal, erről az egészről megint az a nyomorult tehet. De mégis: valamiképpen választ kell kapnia a kérdéseire. Valamiképpen beszélnie kell Levi-jal.

\- Eren! – hirtelen Hanji lépett a pulthoz, ismét csak meglepve a pincért. A nő a kezében egy papírdarabot tartott, rajta egy telefonszámmal. – Nekem most mennem kell, de ezt itt akartam hagyni neked. Valami azt súgja, hogy szükséged lesz rá. Ez a mobilszámom. Bármikor hívhatsz. De tényleg. Bár. Mikor.

\- Öhm, kösz, Hanji. Miért… - kezdte Eren, de Hanji közelebb lépett a fiúhoz és közbevágott.

\- Mert nagyjából ez az a pont, ahol Levi általában elszúrja az egészet. Nem azt mondom, hogy most is el fogja, de jó esély van rá. Pedig igazán megérdemelne már egy kis boldogságot.

Eren tátott szájjal bámult a nőre és el sem merte hinni, hogy igaz lehet az, amire utal. Meg kellett kérdeznie.

\- Hanji… Figyelj csak. Levi, ő… Meleg? – Eren épp csak annyira szédült, mire kinyögte a kérdést, hogy nem tudta volna pontosan megállapítani, merre van a padló és merre a plafon.

\- Nem. – mondta Hanji, és Eren már épp azon volt, hogy kicsit elsírja ott magát, mindenki előtt, amikor a nő folytatta: - De bi, mint a fene.

Hanji vigyorogva Erenre kacsintott, és már indult volna az ajtó felé, amikor visszafordult:

\- Ha bántod őt, sosem találják meg a holttestedet. Levi egy törékeny virágszál és nem hagyom, hogy bárki is fájdalmat okozzon neki. – Eren egy percig sem kételkedett abban, hogy Hanji komolyan beszél, és ez valószínűleg az arcára is kiült. Hanji tovább mosolygott: - Ráadásul szegény tökéletesen béna, ha romantikáról van szó. Szóval csak ügyesen, Eren.

Eren szótlanná merevedve figyelte, ahogy Hanji mögött becsapódik az üvegajtó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanji és Levi barátsága engem olyan boldoggá tesz...
> 
> Extra infó:
> 
> Levi új dala alatt Ólafur Tomorrow's Song című száma járt a fejemben: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9t3mbv2Hd8
> 
> Mike pedig Hauschka, mert szerintem ez valamiképp beleillene a képbe :)


	4. Dal a barátoknak

Nyugalmas volt a délután a Café Mariában, és Eren épp azon volt, hogy így, a vizsgaidőszak közeledtével legalább az egyik beadandóként elkészítendő rajzának a vázlatával elkészüljön, hogy aztán a nap végén olajfestményként, ha még van ereje hozzá, majd vászonra is álmodja azt. Eren olajfestékkel érezte magát a legmagabiztosabbnak, és mivel a feladat nem határozta meg a technikát, nyugodtan kiélhette magát. A téma viszont adott volt: mozgásban lévő emberi testeket kellett ábrázolnia, tánc közben vagy épp ugrásra lendülve, teljesen mindegy. Persze Eren abban biztos volt, hogy hiába rajzolgatja a pult mögött ülve az előtte dolgozó Levit, ezzel a feladat teljesítéséhez semmivel sem jut közelebb. Levi még a fejét sem mozdította meg az elmúlt fél órában. Eren eltűnődött, vajon a férfi hajlandó lenne-e neki modellt állni, ha megkérné rá? Karddal a kezében jól mutatna, csapásra készülve, nyakán megfeszülnének az izmok… Eren gondolatai körbe-körbe jártak, egyfolytában olyan területekre tévedve, amelyeket igazán ajánlatos lett volna egyelőre elkerülnie. 

Persze ezen az ing sem segített, amit Levi valamiért jó ötletnek tarthatott aznap magára ölteni: a fekete, finom anyagból készült ruhadarab úgy állt rajta, mintha a felsőtestére öntötték volna. Eren koncentrációjának az sem tett jót, amikor a férfi hirtelen úgy döntött, feltűri az ing ujjait is, szabadon hagyva ezzel az alkarját. Szerencsére egy vendég épp ebben a pillanatban döntött úgy, hogy a könyökével leveri az asztalról Mr. Smith egyik egyedi készítésű csészéjét, benne a latte macchiatóval, aminek a tetejére Eren vagy öt percig rajzolgatta a szárnyakat mintázó motívumot. A fiú még sosem örült ennyire kétbalkezes embernek, de az incidens is csak néhány percre volt képes elterelni a gondolatait a pultnál ülő problémáról. Főleg, mivel meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy Levi szemérmetlenül bámulta a fenekét, amíg Eren a kávé maradványait takarította fel a padlóról. Bár lehet, hogy csak azt ellenőrizte, megfelelően feltörli-e. Egy ilyen tisztaságmániásnál, mint amilyen a férfi, sosem lehetett tudni. Mire végzett, Eren arca azért olyan piros volt, mint a paradicsom.

Hanji előző napi látogatása után valami megváltozott a kettejük közötti dinamikában. Eren türelmetlenebb lett, nyugtalanabb, főleg, miután Hanji egyértelműen kimondta: ha változást akar, neki kell megtennie az első lépést. Azt, hogy pontosan mit is kellene ehhez megcselekednie, még nem sikerült kitalálnia. Egész nap próbálta elérni telefonon Armint, de barátja ezeket a heteket a közeledő vizsgák miatt kikapcsolt mobillal a könyvtárban töltötte, épp úgy, mint ahogy Erennek is kellett volna tennie. De azért mégis frusztráló volt látni, hogy Arminnak holmi tanulás fontosabb volt, mint a legjobb barátjának az életét betöltő, óriási dilemma. Oké, Eren talán túlreagálta egy kicsit.

De Levi ott ül előtte, épp egy karnyújtásnyira, egyelőre mégsem volt szabad őt megérintenie, bármennyire is szerette volna. A rajzok pedig egyre csak gyűltek a jegyzetfüzetében: Levi szeme, Levi keze, ahogy a csészét fogja. Ha a férfi észre is vette, hogy Eren bámulja, neki mindeddig nem említette. De most már valaminek el kellett pattannia: Eren lassan már komolyan úgy érezte, hogy ha nem tesz valamit, a benne felgyülemlő, jól rejtegetett frusztráltságtól egy ilyen, nyugalmas délutánon egyszer csak agyvérzést kap.

\- Eren! – Levi hangja rázta fel egyik, korántsem ártatlan álmodozásából. Eren gyorsan becsukta a száját és szemét elkapta Levinak a laptop billentyűzetén gépelő kezéről, ami képzeletében egészen más tájakon járt.

\- Vendégek jöttek – mutatott a háta mögé Levi. Eren a füzetét a pult alá dobta, majd a saját lábában majdnem elesve felpattant a székről. 

Levi, úgy tűnt, rettentő jól mulat a fiún. 

\- Néha komolyan nem értem, reggelente miképp vagy képes egyáltalán egyedül felöltözni.

\- Ha nem baj, először inkább azt mutatnám meg, vetkőzni hogyan tudok.

A mondat kint volt Eren száján, mielőtt megfelelően átgondolhatta volna, és amint elhangzott, a fiú legszívesebben orrba vágta volna önmagát. Össze kellett magát szednie, és te jó ég, mintha Levi elpirult volna. Hogyan pirulhat el egy felnőtt férfi? Erent nyilvánvalóan utálták az istenek, mert Levi elpirulva csodálatos látványt nyújtott. Eren kétszer botlott meg a semmiben, mire kiért az asztalokhoz a rendelést felvenni.

Néhány mély levegővétellel és a relaxációs technikával, amit Armintól tanult (és amelyről határozottan kijelenthette, hogy hasonló, extrém körülmények között kevéssé működik) valamennyire megnyugtatta magát, és mire a pulthoz visszaért, magában elhatározta, hogy a klasszikus taktikához folyamodik: egyszerűen úgy tesz, mintha semmi sem történt volna, mintha senki sem tett volna semmiféle kínos megjegyzést. Főleg nem Eren. Apró baki volt csak. Hiba a szövegkönyvben, mindenkivel megesik. Úgy tűnt, Levi támogatja ezt az ötletet, mert egy szót sem szólt mindaddig, amíg Eren a rendelt kávékat el nem készítette és ki nem vitte. Eren hálás volt, hogy a férfi mindezt végigvárta, mert a fiú szó szerint ugrott egyet, amikor hallotta, hogy Levi megköszörüli a torkát, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét.

\- Eren, öhm… Figyelj csak. – Levi nem volt az a dadogós fajta, szóval Eren próbálta a szokásos arckifejezésébe rendezni a vonásait, és közelebb lépett a férfihoz. Nem is tudta, pontosan mire számított, mit fog mondani, de az biztos, hogy Levi következő mondata ismét csak meglepte őt.

\- Tudom, hogy a zenei ízlésed nem terjed tovább az Okkervil River-szerű indie-akármiknél, meg a többi izénél, amit ti fiatalok manapság hallgattok…

\- Hé! – Eren összevonta a szemöldökét, főleg, mivel Levi a fiú zenei ízlésének egyenesen a közepébe talált.

\- De… - Kezdte megint Levi, egy cseppet sem zavartatva magát, és kihalászott valamit a táskájából. - Hoztam neked valamit.

Lassan Eren elé csúsztatott egy vékony, papírtokba helyezett CD-t, amit a fiú még sosem látott azelőtt. Az album borítója halványkék színű volt, rajta egy meztelen felsőtestű nővel. Eren egy pillanatig azt sem tudta, mit mondjon, vagy mire vélje ezt az egészet. A kezébe vette a lemezt és kibetűzte a rajta álló feliratot.

\- A Winged Victory for the Sullen?

\- Eszembe jutottál róla… valamiért – Levi mintha zavarban lett volna, kerülte Eren tekintetét. – Szóval tegnap, amikor megláttam az egyik boltban, úgy döntöttem, megveszem neked.

Csak egy pillantást kellett vetnie a nyugtalanul fészkelődő férfira, hogy lássa: ennek az ajándéknak valamiképpen jelentősége van. Valamivel több mindez annál, mint aminek Levi beállítja. Ez nem csak Eren zenei ízlésének kiműveléséről szól, amelynek szükségességét Levi sosem felejtette el a fiúnak hangsúlyozni. Ez az album valamiért fontos neki, és most úgy döntött, ki tudja, milyen okból, hogy Erennel is meg akarja osztani. Még véletlenül sem lábadt könnybe a fiú szeme.

\- Levi, nem kellett volna.

\- Csak hallgasd meg, oké? Vagy ne, nekem mindegy. De azt tudnod kell, hogy ez nem az a fajta zene, amit csak úgy háttérzenének be lehet tenni. Tudom, hogy a türelem nem az erősséged, de az ilyen albumokhoz szükség van rá... 

Levi még mindig nem nézett Erenre, ezért a fiú átnyúlt a pulton, hogy megfogja a csuklóját. A férfi meglepődve emelte rá a tekintetét, de nem húzta el a kezét. Olyan közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy Eren látta Levi szemében a kéket, amit első ránézésre könnyű volt szürkének hinni. Ujjai alatt érezte Levi pulzusát, ami, ha nem csalódott, épp olyan szaporán vert, mint a sajátja. Eren úgy döntött, eddig bírta és nem tovább.

\- Menjünk el valahová.

\- Mi? – Levi mintha valóban nem hallotta volna, tekintete fel-alá siklott Eren szája és szeme között. Eren vett egy mély levegőt, de Levi kezét továbbra sem engedte el.

\- Menjünk el valahová a hétvégén.

Levi ijedten elhúzta a karját.

\- Mi?? Most? Most nem lehet. – Levi szinte hisztérikus ijedtséggel nézett rá, és Eren komolyan nem hitte volna, hogy valaha is ilyen állapotban látja majd a férfit. Fogalma sem volt, hirtelen mi történt vele. 

\- Miért nem? – kérdezte, meg sem próbálva elrejteni az értetlenségét. Levi időközben összecsapta a számítógépét, gyorsan a táskájába ejtette, és felpattant a székről.

\- Mert. Nem így kell lennie. Most mennem kell, Eren. Remélem, tetszik majd a lemez.

Azzal már el is tűnt. Eren két napon belül már másodszor bámult nyitott szájjal maga elé, miközben bevágódott előtte a kávéház ajtaja. Még magához sem tért a történtekből, amikor érezte, hogy rezeg a zsebében a mobiltelefon. Kicsit remegett a keze, amikor elővette. „Záráskor ott leszek. Várj bent. Valamit el kell mondanom” – állt az üzenetben, felette Levi neve.

 

\-------------------------

 

Amikor Levi belépett, Erent az egyik asztalnál ülve találta, háttal az ajtónak. Már a vállaiból látta, mennyire feszült lehet. Nem hibáztatta: Levi még saját magát is meglepte korábbi viselkedésével. Nem az a típus volt, aki csak úgy elrohan a kihívások elől, de Eren kérése teljesen felkészületlenül érte. Persze, hogy akart a fiúval találkozni. Legszívesebben minden nap látni akarta volna őt. De Eren nem volt tisztában a teljes képpel, és bár sokkal, de sokkal könnyebb lett volna a Levi előtt álló, valószínűleg rettentően kellemetlen beszélgetést elkerülni, úgy döntött, Eren ennél többet érdemel.

Bár az addigi hetekben teljes erővel sújtotta a várost a nyári meleg, a néhány napja érkezett hidegfront viharokat is hozott magával, és odakint dobolt a járdán az eső. Levinak az első alkalom jutott az eszébe, amikor a kávézóba lépett. Eren szinte világító, zöld szeme. A vizes föld és a kávé szaga. A helyiség most jóval sötétebb volt: csak néhány lámpa égett benne, kívülről még beszűrődött valamennyi fény, Eren haja pedig mintha arany színben ragyogott volna a félhomályban. Levi talán örökké ott állt volna, földbe gyökerezett lábbal, ha Eren hirtelen hátra nem fordul.

\- Megijesztettél – mondta, az arcán szelíd mosollyal. Fáradtnak tűnt, biztosan hosszú volt a napja. Levi legszívesebben előrenyúlt volna, hogy kisimítsa a homlokán a ráncokat. De e helyett inkább csendben ő is leült az asztalhoz, és Eren elé csúsztatta a műanyagfedeles papírpoharat, amit addig a kezében szorongatott.

\- Hoztam neked teát. 

Chai latte volt Levi egyik kedvenc helyéről, amit mostanában, nyilvánvaló okokból kifolyólag egyre kevesebbet látogatott. Bár szentségtörésnek tartotta, Erennek kért bele cukrot is, mert tudta, hogy a fiú különben nem inná meg.

\- Ez már a második ajándék, amit ma tőled kapok. Meg sem érdemlem – Eren arcán még mindig ott ült a fáradt mosoly. 

Kezébe vette a poharat és óvatosan belekortyolt a tartalmába. Miután megkóstolta, arca valahogy vidámabbnak tűnt, és Levi őszintén örült neki, hogy eszébe jutott a tea. Eren úgy tűnt, jobban működött, ha volt a szervezetében egy kis cukor és koffein. 

\- Hmm, imádom a chai teát. 

Levi felhorkantott.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy a chai szó is teát jelent. A chai tea kifejezés teljesen értelmetlen.

\- Ha te mondod, morcos. – Eren szórakozottan forgatta a kezében a poharat. – De gondolom, nem a teakultúráról akartál ma este beszélgetni. 

Csak akkor, amikor megpillantotta az Eren szemében bujkáló szomorúságot, jött rá arra, hogy a fiú valószínűleg félreértette az egész helyzetet. Eren valószínűleg azt hitte, azért hívta őt ide, hogy befejezzék ezt a… kapcsolatot. Találkozgatást. Vagy mi a franc volt ez, Levi még mindig nem talált rá megfelelő meghatározást. Pedig valójában éppen az ellenkező volt a helyzet. Levi tényleg túl öregnek érezte magát ehhez.

\- Nem bánok a legjobban a szavakkal, Eren…

\- Nekem mondod… – vágott közbe a fiú.

\- Szóval szeretném, hogyha most végighallgatnál. – mondta csendesen.

Levi vett egy mély levegőt, hogy valamiképpen összeszedje a gondolatait. Erent figyelte, aki idegesen babrálta ujjaival a pohár műanyagfedelének szélét, és nem nézett Levira.

\- Azt hiszem, máshogy kellett volna elkezdenünk ezt az egészet. Nem voltam veled tökéletesen őszinte, és ezért szeretnék elnézést kérni. – Eren óvatosan Levira emelte a szemét, de nem szólt egy szót sem, amiért a férfi hálás volt neki. Épp elég nehéz volt végigmondania, amit most végig kellett, anélkül is, hogy valaki félbeszakítaná.

\- A lényeg… A lényeg az, hogy most elmondok mindent, és a kezedbe adom a döntést. Hogy látni akarsz-e még. Hogy tényleg akarsz-e találkozni velem a kávézón kívül is.

Eren mintha most értette volna meg, miért kérte meg őt arra, hogy beszéljenek. Bár az elmondottak után már valószínűleg rájött, hogy Levi nem akarja vele a kapcsolatot megszakítani, nem tűnt kevésbé feszültnek. Levi belekezdett.

\- A gyerekkoromra fogom fogni ezt az egészet, és biztosan klisészerűen hangzik, de nekem tényleg nem volt más választásom. Az apámat nem ismertem, az anyám korán meghalt, a nagybátyám pedig, akihez kerültem, nem volt olyan ember, akire bárki gyerekét is rá akarnám bízni. Egyszer megkérdezted, hogy a maffiában vagyok-e, és én megígértem, hogy egyszer elmesélem a történetet. Hát most itt vagyok. Mesélek. – Levi keserűen mosolygott. Már előre érezte, hogy miután majd mindent elmond, amit el kell, Eren látni sem akarja majd. Mégis meg kellett tennie.

\- Persze az országban nincsen maffia, nem is nevezném annak ezt a szervezetet: nem olyan a felépítése, nem olyan típusú a hierarchia. Inkább csak egy egyszerű szervezett bűnözői csoport ez, kiterjedt nemzetközi kapcsolatokkal. Nyugodtan mondhatom, hogy velük nőttem fel.

Eren figyelmesen hallgatta őt, kissé előredőlve. Levi jó jelnek vette a hallgatását és azt, hogy még nem pattant fel, és nem hagyta ott őt egyedül a kávézóban, ezért folytatta.

\- Amilyen bűncselekményt el tudsz képzelni, azt én valószínűleg el is követtem. Jó voltam benne. Nem hiszem, hogy bármi is változott volna az életemben, ha nem kerül a szervezetbe két új tag, akik valamiért, valahogyan megkedveltek, és akikkel lassan barátok lettünk. Farlan és Isabel… - Levi szája szomorú mosolyra húzódott, miközben felidézte magában az arcukat.

\- Fiatalok voltunk és rettentő ostobák. Szóval, amikor elhatározták, hogy az egyik nagyobb munka bevételével meglépnek, mentem velük. Nem akartam, hogy egyedül hagyjanak. Ők voltak az első igazi barátaim. Ráadásul jóval képzettebb voltam náluk, meggyőződésem volt, hogy én leszek az, aki majd megmenti őket.

\- Elég annyi, hogy a lopott cuccot el sem tudtuk a helyszínről szállítani, mert a többiek egyszer csak rajtunk voltak. Valahogy megsejtették, mit tervezünk. Miután sikerült elmenekülnünk, a rendőrséghez fordultunk, akik információért cserébe védelmet és új életet ígértek nekünk… 

Levi sóhajtott egyet, frusztráltságában a hajába túrta a kezét. Nem tudta, hogyan folytassa.

\- Mi történt? – egy ideje ez volt az első mondat, amit Eren mondott. A hangja rekedtes volt, mintha kiszáradt volna a torka. Kezében szorosan fogta a teát.

\- Elszakadtunk egymástól. Farlant és Isabelt egy tengerentúli egyetemre íratták be. Én egy ideig hamis személyazonossággal külföldön utazgattam, majd a hadsereghez csatlakoztam. Menekülésnek az is épp elég jó volt. – vonta meg a vállát Levi.

\- Csak akkor tudtam meg, amikor egy apróbb sérülés miatt leszereltek. Farlan és Isabel egy ehhez hasonló, júniusi estén hirtelen eltűnt a kollégiumból, amiben addig laktak. Persze senki sem látott semmit. 

Az Eren arcára kiülő fájdalom Levinak túl sok volt, ezért lesütötte a szemét.

\- Már mondtam, hogy a seregben ismertem meg Erwint. Ő volt az első, akinek elmeséltem a történteket. Ő pedig megígérte, hogy segíteni fog. Nem csak nekem, hanem mindhármunknak. Sok mindent el lehet mondani Erwin Smithről, de az biztos, hogy az az ember olyan dolgokra képes, amiket mások elképzelni sem tudnak. A harcok során megtanultam ezt. De Farlanéknak… nekik már csak a holttestüket sikerült megtalálnia. Én pedig ezért is hálás vagyok neki. 

Levi gyorsan folytatta, mielőtt Eren minderre bármit is reagálhatott volna.

\- Már majdnem hat év eltelt azóta, hogy én Erwin Smith kezébe helyeztem az életemet, és még sosem bántam meg ezt a döntést. Mindent, ami ma vagyok, neki köszönhetek. Az elmúlt évek persze a szervezet működésében is változást hoztak: négy éve új a vezető, a régi tagok nagy része vagy rács mögött van, vagy meghalt. Nem tudom, érdekli-e még őket a bosszú: a szabályzat szerint az, amit mi elkövettünk, nem évül el, és halállal kell büntetni. De mióta hazaértem, talán dacból is, de a saját nevem alatt élek. Ráadásul meg sem kíséreltem elbújni, és talán nem hangzik nagyképűen, ha azt mondom, egy-egy ember néha már felismer az utcán. Mégis élek. Mégis… 

Levi úgy érezte, remegés fogja el. Most, ebben az üres kávézóban újraélte az egészet, a rettegést, a tehetetlenségnek azt az érzését, amit azóta sem volt képes feldolgozni. Az éveket, amik a rémálmaiban még kísértik. Képtelen lett volna újra végigélni mindezt.

\- Mégis, Eren… - Levi most egyenesen Erenre nézett. A fiúnak mintha könnyek ültek volna a szemében. – Azzal, hogy velem beszélgetsz, azzal, hogy mellettem ülsz, valószínűleg veszélyben vagy. El sem tudom képzelni, mi történhetne akkor, ha esetleg komolyabbra is fordulna ez a kapcsolat. 

Levi újabb mély levegőt vett, hogy a kezein végigfutó reszketést megállítsa.

\- Valószínűleg jóval önzőbb vagyok, mint kellene lennem. Mert ennek ellenére, Eren, arra kérnélek: gondold át. Azt szeretném, hogy úgy dönts, hogy mindezzel, a múltammal, a történtekkel tisztában vagy. Azt mondtad, találkozni akarsz velem, de szeretném, ha előtte mérlegelnéd az összes körülményt. – Levi lassan felállt az asztaltól. Eren szemét a pohárra szegezte, amit még mindig a kezében tartott. – Rengeteg súlyt cipelek a vállamon, és egyáltalán nem foglak hibáztatni, ha úgy döntesz, hogy nem a te feladatod mindebben osztozni.

\- De ha esetleg… - tette hozzá Levi, és finoman Eren alkarjára helyezte a kezét. - Ha még mindig akarod. Kérdezz meg újra.

Amikor Levi kilépett a Maria ajtaján, Eren még mindig mozdulatlanul ült a székében.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, nyamvadt vizsgaidőszak. Nehéz volt megírni ezt a fejezetet. De már közeleg a sztori vége, és vizsgák ide, vizsgák oda, hamarosan be is fejezem.
> 
> Extraságok:  
> \- Én nem tudom miért, de ebben az AU-ban Erent olyannak képzelem el, mint aki Okkervil Rivert hallgat. Hipszter Erennek biztosan megvan a Black Sheep Boy Deluxe Edition (bár nekem is megvan, de sshhhh)  
> \- Valószínűleg akkor is az első Winged Victory albumot tettem volna Levi kedvenc lemezévé, ha nem jut eszembe, hogy a Szamothrakéi Niké (Winged Victory of Samothrace) véletlenszerűen felbukkan a No Regrets OVA-ban is. Ez egy csodálatos lemez, amit legszívesebben mindenkivel meghallgattatnék: tényleg türelem kell hozzá és odafigyelés, de kinyílik, mint egy virág. Egyedülállóan szép. Hál' istennek hallhattam élőben is.


	5. Június

A napsütés a nappaliban lógó, súlyos függönyökön át szűrődött be a fülledt szobába. A Jaeger-házat az évek alatt összegyűlt apró csecsebecsék, a falakon elhelyezett fényképek tették otthonossá, és Eren az itt álló, megszokott, régi bútorok között érezte leginkább biztonságban magát. Lábai átlógtak a kanapé karfáján, amin feküdt: fejét Mikasa ölében pihentette, aki szórakozottan simogatta bátyjának a haját. Az elmúlt időszakban egyre kevesebbszer tudtak találkozni. Eren sokat dolgozott, Mikasa pedig sportösztöndíjjal egy másik város egyetemére járt, így csak a szünetek és hosszúhétvégék idejére tudott Trostba visszautazni. Armin egy könyvbe mélyedve a szomszédos fotelben kuporgott, a padlón szétterítve feküdtek a jegyzetei. Eren szerette a hasonló, csendes délutánokat, amikor két barátjával egyedül lehetett, anélkül, hogy bárki is szükségét érezte volna a beszélgetésnek. 

A háttérben a lemez szólt, amit Levitól kapott: Eren az elmúlt napokban annyiszor hallgatta meg, hogy már szinte minden hangját kívülről tudta. Sosem tapasztalt még ehhez hasonló zenét. Könnyű volt hagynia magát belemerülni, elveszni a finom hangokból áradó érzelmekben. Bár a legtöbb dologról amúgy is Levi jutott az eszébe, ez az album tényleg olyan volt, mint a férfi: a felszín alá kellett látni ahhoz, hogy az ember rájöjjön, mennyire különleges. Gyönyörű, egységes, alig negyvenöt perces tökéletesség volt, finom és tiszta. Az ambient nem tartozott a kedvenc műfajai közé, de megértette, mit szerethetett Levi ebben a lemezben annyira. Egy-egy jól elhelyezett hanggal annyi mindent mondott el, és Eren nem tudta nem úgy érezni, hogy miközben újra és újra végighallgatja a korongon lévő hét dalt, valamiképpen Levi lelkébe lát. Tényleg türelem kellett hozzá, idő és megértés, de annyi mindent adott ezért cserébe. Álmodozásából Mikasa hangja riasztotta fel.

\- Szóval összegezzük: adott egy goromba, antiszociális, mérsékelten jóképű, idősödő pasas, akinek valószínűleg székre kell állnia ahhoz, hogy reggelente le tudja emelni a polcról a müzlit. Az illető ráadásul egy volt bűnöző, akit nagyjából bármikor lepuffanthatnak egy sötét sikátorban. Igazán, Eren, nem értem, mi értelme ezen gondolkodni.

Eren sóhajtott egyet. Ma már tényleg nem akart erről a témáról beszélni, de Mikasa egyfolytában szükségét érezte, hogy visszakanyarodjon hozzá.

\- Nem is gondolkodom rajta. Már régen azzal a bizonyos mogorva törpével lennék, ha esetleg válaszolna az üzeneteimre, vagy felvenné a telefont. 

Már egy hét eltelt a legutóbbi beszélgetésük óta, és Levi azóta nem járt a kávézóban. Eren kezdetben örült annak, hogy a férfi valóban időt és teret adott neki ahhoz, hogy a megfelelő döntést meghozhassa, de ez már kezdett nevetséges lenni. Több tucat sms-t írt neki, kérve, hogy találkozzanak, többször hívni is próbálta őt, de eredménytelenül. Már WC-re is telefonnal a kezében járt, nehogy éppen akkor találja őt visszahívni. Elő is vette a zsebéből a mobilját, hogy megnézze, véletlenül nem maradt-e le valamiről. Csak Jeantól kapott meghívást valami idióta koncertre, ami állítólag kihagyhatatlannak ígérkezik, és a városban rendezik meg a hétvégén. Semmi sürgős, semmi olyan, amivel foglalkoznia kellene. Magában már elhatározta, hogy ha Levitól aznap semmiféle visszajelzést sem kap, használni fogja a telefonszámot, amit Hanji adott neki. De őt azért tényleg csak végső eszközként kívánta bevetni.

\- Valószínűleg rájött, hogy túl jó vagy neki, és visszaköltözött a Megyébe, vagy honnan is jön a fajtája.

\- Mikasa! – A lány néha tényleg túlságosan féltette őt. De Eren már pontosan tudta, mit akar, és mit kell tennie. – Ha nem tudsz ellene felhozni mást, mint a magasságát, tényleg, inkább maradj csendben.

\- Ó, már hogyne tudnék mást felhozni? – A lány arca még most sem mutatott semmiféle érzelmet, de a kezét kivette Eren hajából. – Azt az embert szó szerint a maffia nevelte fel, 

\- Eren. Valószínűleg több problémája van, mint ahány palacsintát Sasha egy ültében le tudna nyomni a torkán, és hát az tényleg rengeteg. 

Armin finoman kuncogott a könyve felett. Eren kétségbeesett pillantást küldött felé, kérve, hogy szóljon hozzá a beszélgetéshez ő is.

\- Eren felnőtt ember, azt csinál, amit akar – mondta Armin, hatalmas vigyorral az arcán, jól tudva, hogy ezzel még Mikasát sosem lehetett meggyőzni. 

\- Nem tudom, miért támogatod ezt az öngyilkos kapcsolatot, Armin – nézett rá a lány.

\- Megvan rá a magam oka. Egyébként mi ez a zene, amit hallgatunk? – fordult Erenhez.

\- Levitól kaptam ajándékba…

-…és nagyjából már öt napja ez megy itthon folyamatosan – fejezte be helyette a mondatot a szemét forgatva Mikasa. – Csodálom, hogy még nem robbant fel a lemez a túlmelegedéstől. 

\- Hát, ez a ház már Eren túlmelegedését is képes volt kezelni, úgyhogy… - Armin, úgy tűnt, remekül mulat a saját viccén. – De maradjatok már csöndben, tényleg tanulnom kell.

Mikasa kíváncsi pillantást vetett az ölében fekvő fiúra.

\- Neked nem kéne tanulnod, Eren? Mondjuk ahelyett, hogy sajnáltatod magad és megállás nélkül szomorú számokat hallgatsz?

Eren csak morgott egyet és a sarok felé bökött a kezével, ahol a festőállványa állt. Az előző este végre bejezte a képet: ha a karddal a kezében csapásra lendülő katona egy kicsit is hasonlított Levira, az csak a véletlen műve lehetett.

\- Gratulálok, befejeztél egy darab beadandót. Mi lenne, ha ünneplésként sütnék neked egy tortát?

Eren szeme felragyogott: Mikasa elképesztően tudott sütni. A lány lemondóan sóhajtott.

\- Csak vicceltem, Eren. Gyerünk tanulni.

\- Oké… de előtte még felhívom egyszer. - Már tárcsázta is a számot. Mikasa csalódott arckifejezését látva Armin megint nevetni kezdett.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

\- Moblit azt mondja, hamarosan készen lesz. Mivel egy hanghoz csak egy húr tartozik három helyett, az egész meg lesz 100 kiló alatt… Képzeld csak, milyen könnyű lesz egy ilyen zongorával turnézni – Hanji tenyerébe támasztott állal, álmodozva ült a zongoránál, a hangszer lezárt fedelén pihentetve a könyökét. – Moblit persze valami flancos olasz nevet akarna adni neki, mint amilyen az Una Corda. Én inkább nevezném Sawneynak. Vagy Beannek! Levi, figyelsz te rám?

Levi egy ideje már csak félig hallgatta Hanjit: szemét a mobiltelefonjára szegezte, ami csendesen rezgett a tenyerében. 

\- Már megint hív, Hanji… - mondta alig hallhatóan. 

\- Hmm, ha jól tudom, azt a gombot kell ott megnyomni, hogy fogadni is tudd a hívást. De, ha akarod… - Hanji már majdnem kikapta Levi kezéből a telefont, amikor a rezgés megszűnt. 

Levi az előtte lévő asztal hideg falapjára ejtette a homlokát. Önsajnáltatási rohama közben azt azért halványan érzékelte, hogy Hanji a mellette lévő székre telepedett.

\- Már vagy egy hete nézem, ahogy szenvedsz, és igazából abban sem vagyok biztos, miért teszed.

Levi oldalra fordította a fejét, úgy nézett fel barátjára.

\- Eren túl jó nekem. Nem érdemlem meg őt. Remélem, erre az elmúlt héten ő is rájött. Vagy legalább az a szőke kókuszdió haverja emlékeztette rá.

\- Aha, szóval egyszerűen csak gyáva vagy - hajolt közelebb hozzá Hanji. – Azért, ha végül elpattan majd a húr, és végre lefekszetek egymással, az összes mocskos kis részletet akarom hallani. Mindig is érdekelt, milyen lehetsz az ágyban.

\- Ha rajtam múlik, ezt sosem fogod megtudni.

\- Fogadni mernék, hogy Erenből bármit ki tudok szedni, ha az információért cserébe megfelelő jutalmat ajánlok fel neki. Mondjuk fiatalkori képeket a jövendőbeli férjéről. Ha meglátja Punk Levit, összefut a nyál a szájában – Hanji fenyegetően vigyorgott, Levi pedig nem tudott visszafogni egy fáradt nyöszörgést. Ez a hét tökéletes rémálom volt így, hogy Eren társaságát Hanjiéra kellett cserélnie.

\- Kicsit megszaladt a fantáziád, négyszemű. Fogadni mernék, hogy Eren csak azért hív, hogy visszamondja a részvételi lehetőséget abban a hullámvasútra emlékeztető utazásban, ami az életem. Legalábbis őszintén remélem, hogy van ennyi esze.

Hanji megvonta a vállát.

\- Pfh, mintha Eren olyan ember lenne, aki visszariad egy kis kihívástól. Láttam, hogy néz rád a srác, aranyoskám.

Levi kezében felvillant a telefon, jelezve, hogy új üzenete jött. Eren írt neki. Az első ötlete az volt, hogy olvasatlanul kitörli, de Hanji figyelte minden mozdulatát, így meg kellett nyitnia. „Nevetségesen hiányzol” – ennyi állt benne. Levi gyomrában felrobbant valami, ami meglehetősen emlékeztette őt a boldogságra. Tényleg önző volt: Eren egészét magának akarta. Talán azért is volt képtelen beszélni eddig a fiúval, mert tudta, hogy sehogy sem tudná őt elengedni. Mert sosem volt még az életében hozzá hasonló, mert minden évben, amit eddig átélt, több volt a fájdalom, mint bármi más: mert már túl sok mindent vesztett ahhoz, hogy Erent is feladja. Csodálatos Erent, aki két szóba bele tudta foglalni Levi legutóbbi hetének véget nem érően mormolt, hosszú, hangtalan mantráját, amely mindig bolond, vakító reménybe fulladt. 

\- Hanji! Ráérsz holnap este?

\- Moblit tesztelni akarja az Una Cordát, de ha fontos, lemondhatom.

\- Rettentően fontos – Levi egy üzenetet kezdett gépelni a telefonjába. – Átrakjuk péntekre a koncertet. 

Hanji nagyra nyílt szemekkel nézett a férfira.

\- Eddig vasárnapról volt szó.

\- Majd szólok Erwinnek.

„Péntek este 8, Shiganshina Koncertterem. Ott találkozunk. Ne késs el.” Levi megnyomta a küldés gombot. Csak remélni merte, hogy Eren tényleg ott lesz.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

\- Most pénteken? – kérdezte Erwin, és Levi legszívesebben behúzott volna egyet értetlenkedő barátjának.

\- Mondtam. Most pénteken. Holnap. Este nyolc. Hanji kezd előttem, meg van beszélve. A szokásos csapat jön: Petra csellón, Günther és Auruo hegedűn, Erd nagybőgőn. – Levi türelmetlenül dobolt kezével az asztalon.

\- És talán arra gondoltál már, hogy a legtöbb esetben a koncerttermet legalább fél évvel előre le szokás foglalni? Valószínűleg már tartanak ott valamit péntek este.

Levi most tényleg megengedett magának egy sóhajtást.

\- Erwin. Minden alkalommal eljátsszuk ezt a színjátékot. Én is tudom, és te is tudod, hogy nagyjából öt percedbe telne elintézni, hogy a mai naptól a jövő évig minden este az újonnan megírt sci-fi monodrámám menjen a Shiganshinában. – A nagydarab szőke férfi finoman elmosolyodott.

\- Írtál ilyesmit? – Levi komolyan megfontolta, hogy betöri a férfi orrát. – Csak azért kérdezem, mert valószínűleg el tudnánk adni. De rendben. Koncert. Este nyolc. Hanji Zoe és Rivaille meglepetéskoncert trosti rajongóiknak. Milyen anyagot tervezel játszani?

\- Az az én dolgom. – Levi felállt a székről és magára vette a kabátját, egyértelmű jeléül annak, hogy a témát lezártnak tekinti.

\- Levi… - Erwin összevont szemöldökkel pillantott fel rá.

\- Már vagy hat év eltelt azóta, hogy az első lemezemet segítettél összehozni. Komolyan azt gondolod, hogy félkész dalokat kiadok a kezemből? Ó, és még valami… - Elővett egy cetlit a kabátzsebéből, rajta három névvel, és Erwin elé helyezte – Ők legyenek a vendéglistán. Az első sorban akarok nekik helyet, valahol középen.

Levi meg sem várta barátjának a válaszát, hanem minél hamarabb igyekezett távozni. Sajnos azt nem tudta elkerülni, hogy meg ne lássa Erwin Smith arcát, amint az elégedett vigyorral ismétli el magában a lista tetején álló Eren Jaeger nevet.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

\- Eren!!! – Eren biztos volt abban, hogy maradandó halláskárosodást szenvedett attól, ahogy Hanji a nevét visította a telefonban.

\- Szia Hanji…

\- Nem hívtál, szóval nekem kellett elkérnem Levitól a számodat. Elég nagy udvariatlanság, de egy ilyen helyes srácnak talán megbocsájtom. Holnap! Ugye ott leszel holnap este? – Erennek fogalma sem volt, Hanji honnan tudott a dologról.

\- Ott…

\- Mindenképp ott kell lenned! Én is ott leszek, sőt, ha jól tudom, Mikasa és Armin is. Levi meghívta őket. – Eren elképedve hallgatta az új fejleményeket.

\- Armint és Mikasát? – Nem pont úgy képzelte, hogy a nővére is jelen lesz első igazi randijukon Levi-jal.

\- Tudod már, mit fogsz felvenni? Menjünk el vásárolni! Együtt! Szerintem a szemedhez remekül illene valami mélyzöld... – Eren félbeszakította Hanjit, mielőtt az folytathatta volna.

\- Mi ez az egész, Hanji?

\- Levi nem mondta? – Hanji meglepődöttnek hangzott.

\- Nem mondott semmit. Adott nekem egy CD-t ajándékba, rám borította az elmúlt életének a történéseit, majd ott hagyott egyedül a kávézóban, hogy aztán egy hétig ne is szóljon hozzám.

\- Milyen CD-t adott? – Eren mondanivalójának nem éppen ez volt a legfontosabb része, de azért válaszolt Hanjinak.

\- A Winged Victory For The Sullent.

\- A 2011-est?? – Hanji izgatott sikoltása nem tett túl jót Eren dobhártyájának. – Levi kedvenc albuma. Eren, csak legyél ott pénteken. És legyél szexi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juhú! Legközelebb koncert!! Én már alig várom :)
> 
> Már csak egy fejezet + esetleg epilógus? Majd meglátom.
> 
> //Az Una Cordáról: http://klavins-pianos.com/b/unacorda_en.htm//


	6. Menedék

Eren péntek koradélután már képtelen volt a munkára koncentrálni: egyik ábrándozásából akkor riadt fel, amikor kicsúszott a kezéből az egyik kávéscsésze és darabjaira tört a padlón. Fogalma sem volt, mire is kellett volna számítani ezen az estén, szóval minden lehetséges forgatókönyvet végigpörgetett a fejében. 

A Hanjival való beszélgetés csak rontott a helyzeten. Mi az, hogy legyen szexi? Hogy öltözik valaki fel egy ilyen helyre? Eren nem az a típus volt, aki flancos koncerttermekbe jár. Miután a munkából hazaért, végül Mikasára bízta a döntést, aki egy elegáns, sötétzöld inget nyomott Eren kezébe, mondván, az megy a szeme színéhez. Eren hálás volt a sorsnak, amiért nem régiben beruházott egy új, fekete nadrágba is, ami az eladó szerint csodákat művelt a fenekével. Csak remélni tudta, hogy a nő igazat mondott.

Arminnal és Mikasával gyalog tették meg a koncertteremhez vezető, majd’ negyedórás utat. Eren akkor már órák óta képtelen volt nyugodtan egy helyben megülni, így barátait a kelleténél jóval korábban tessékelte ki a lakás ajtaján, hogy elinduljanak. Mikor megérkeztek, a nagyterembe vezető ajtók még zárva voltak, Eren pedig meglepve figyelte, máris mennyien várakoznak az épület folyosóin. Ő maga ekkor már képtelen lett volna az izgalomtól akár egy szót is kinyögni, vagy bárkivel is csevegni: főleg nem Jeannal, akinek mással össze nem téveszthető hajzatát szerencsére már alkalma volt messziről észrevenni, így a fiút nagy ívben elkerülte. Eren fél füllel Armint hallgatta, ahogy az valamelyik újonnan megszerzett könyvéről mesél Mikasának, amikor a mellette állók beszélgetésére lett figyelmes.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, ez azt jelenti, új Rivaille album jön-e… Már annyi idő eltelt a legutóbbi óta, itt lenne az ideje – mondta reménykedve egy apró, szőke hajú lány. Magas, szeplős barátnője vidáman válaszolt neki:

\- Ez az én Kristám! Sosem felejtem el, amikor azon a koncerten találkoztunk. Mi lenne, ha Rivaille előtt kérném meg a kezedet?

Erennek fogalma sem volt, ki lehetett az a Rivaille, akiről körülötte mindenki beszélt. Már éppen fordult volna Arminhoz, hogy megkérdezze, amikor végre kinyíltak az ajtók, és őket magával sodorta az épületbe beáramló tömeg.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

\- Csak az utolsó három számhoz jöttök be. Lesz közben egy szóló darabom, de talán addig a három percig meg tudtok ülni a színpadon anélkül, hogy zajonganátok. Ezt főleg neked mondom, Auruo… – Levi idegességében fel-alá járkált a Shiganshina öltözőjében, úgy ismételte el még egyszer a menetrendet a csapatnak. – A setlistet már odaadtam. Könyörgöm, ne most csesszétek el a dalokat.

\- Levi… - sóhajtott Petra – Tudom, hogy fontos neked a mai este, de könyörgöm, higgadj már le egy kicsit. Mintha most játszanánk együtt először, te jó ég. Bízz bennünk.

Levi pontosan tudta, hogy Petrának igaza van, de képtelen volt megnyugodni most, hogy pontosan tudta: Eren odakint ül az első sorban és mindaddig fogalma sem lesz arról, mi várja őt a mai estén, amíg Hanji fel nem bukkan a színpadon. Látni akarta az arcát, a rá kiülő meglepetést. Mi lesz, ha nem tetszenek neki a dalok? Azt akarta, hogy Eren rájöjjön: ez az egész este neki szól, miatta világították ki ma ezeket a termeket. 

De Levi pontosan tudta önmagáról, hogy nem egy… showman. Néha már próbálkozott egy-két viccet elsütni a színpadon, legtöbbször mérsékelt sikerrel. Hanji valahogyan rögtön megtalálta a hangot a közönséggel, de Levi jobban szeretett csendben lenni, és a zenére hagyni a beszédet. Végül is senki sem egy istenverte stand-up comedyre váltott jegyet, amikor egy Rivaille-koncertért pénzt adott ki.

De ez most más volt. Az este alatt legalább egyszer biztosan meg kell majd szólalnia. És egyelőre fogalma sem volt, pontosan mit fog mondani.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Eren a legtökéletesebb helyen ült, a legelső sor kellős közepén, ahonnan a színpad minden szegletét belátta. Egy hangversenyzongora, egy kisebb, öregnek tűnő darab, valamint néhány szintetizátor állt rajta, közel a többi hangszerhez, nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy a zongorista egyik kezével azokat is könnyedén elérhesse. A jobb oldalon keskeny félkörben székeket helyeztek el, az egyik mellett egy nagybőgő pihent. A különböző felületeken elszórva ilyen-olyan elektronikus eszközök is hevertek, amelyek pontos funkciójáról Erennek fogalma sem volt. A megvilágítás, akárcsak a színpadkép, tökéletesen minimalista volt: néhány tucatnyi, tenyér nagyságú villanykörte lógott a színpad felett, finoman pulzálva hol megvilágították, hol sötétbe vonták a teret.

A Shiganshina koncerttermében több száz ülőhely volt, lassacskán pedig mind megteltek nézőkkel. De Levi még mindig nem volt sehol, pedig már csak néhány perc volt hátra a koncert kezdetéig. Eren alig leplezett pánikkal küszködve forgatta a fejét a mögötte ülők arcait vizsgálgatva, amikor a tömeg zajongása hirtelen elcsendesedett. Amikor Eren a színpadra nézett, már azt is látta, miért: Hanji lépett elő a függöny mögül mosolyogva, és Eren legnagyobb döbbenetére mindenféle ceremónia nélkül a hangversenyzongorához telepedett. 

Vett egy mély levegőt, majd a koncertterem tökéletes csöndjében a hangszer fölé hajolt és elkezdte kalapálni ugyanazt a hangot a zongorán, egymás után gyors időközönként. Hiába játszotta szó szerint ugyanazt a hangot a hangszeren, egyik sem tűnt ugyanolyannak, mintha mindegyik egyedülálló lett volna, önállóan élő. Majd belépett Hanji másik keze: a folyamatosan lüktető zongorahang alá kontrasztként néhány friss akkordot helyezett, és kinyílt a dal, mintha friss levegőt engedtek volna a terembe.

Eren úgy érezte, mintha arcon vágták volna. Hogy nem jött rá erre korábban? Hogyhogy nem kérdezett rá? Hiszen nem telt el nap anélkül, hogy Levi ne szidta volna a Mariában játszott dalok unalmasságát, hogy valamiképp szóba ne került volna közöttük a zene. Talán próbálta is neki elmondani: akkor, a Winged Victory lemezzel biztosan, csak Eren felfogása már megint túl lassú volt ahhoz, hogy önállóan összekösse a pontokat. Eren elképedésébe a tömeg tapsvihara szakított bele.

\- A mai nap nyilvánvalóan különleges. És nem csak azért, mert Rivaille mindössze három napja keresett meg engem a koncert ötletével – szólt Hanji a közönséghez, kezében mikrofonnal, még mindig a zongora előtti széken ülve. – Hogy mitől is annyira fontos ez az este, azt nem én fogom nektek, csodás embereknek elmondani... – Hanji most egyenesen Erenre nézett. – De abban biztos vagyok, hogy a mai koncert végeztével egy kicsit mindannyian boldogabban leszünk.

\- A következő egy új szám lesz. Rivaille meg van róla győződve, hogy ez a dal ebben a formában nem működhet. Most rátok bízom, hogy a kérdésről döntsetek.

Hanji pedig két vécékefét emelt ki a zongora belsejéből, mosolyogva felmutatta a közönségnek, majd minden különösebb tétovázás nélkül nekiesett velük a zongora húrjainak. A tömeg kezdeti kuncogása hamarosan elképedéssé változott. Eren alig bírta levenni a nő mozdulatairól a szemét, és hagyta, hogy magával ragadja a szám lendülete. Hanji a dal végeztével nem tartott szünetet, hanem rögtön belefogott egy újabb szerzeménybe: a fél óra alatt, amíg szünet nélkül kínozta a hangszert, Eren úgy érezte, teljesen más világban jár. De fejében folyamatosan ott lüktetett a gondolat, hogy hamarosan Levit látja majd kilépni ugyanerre a színpadra.

Amikor Hanji végül tapsvihar közepette távozott, és Levi valóban kilépett a villanykörték fényébe, mintha felrobbant volna a terem. Pedig a férfi egy szót sem szólt, nem is nézett a közönségre, csak finom mozdulatokkal a színpadon álló, öreg, nyikorgó ülésű zongorához ült, és megvárta, amíg a terem elcsendesedik. Amikor ujjai a billentyűkhöz értek, Eren tudta, hogy valami olyan csodálatosat láthat, amit addig még soha: már néhány leütött hang után számára is nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Levi és a hangszer egyek, hogy a férfi itt érzi igazán az elemében magát. Hogy a hangszer segítségével mindent ki tud mondani, amit egyébként képtelen.

Levi mozgása a billentyűkön kifinomult volt, precíz, sehol sem volt benne a Hanjit jellemző kaotikus őrület. Elmúlt hagyományok folytatójának tűnt: valaha volt korok újjászületett zenészének, a fiatal, tehetséges zongoristának, aki néhány hang leütésével képes százakból olyan érzelmeket is kihozni, amelyeket azok talán meg sem tudnának pontosan nevezni. Gyönyörű volt, és Eren képtelen volt levenni róla a szemét.

Három szerzeményt adott elő így, és mindegyik mintha egy történetet mesélt volna el, csupán szavak nélkül.

\- Mindegyik új szám… - suttogta maga elé álmodozva az Eren mellett ülő Armin. Eren a mondatra felkapta a fejét.

\- Te tudtad? – súgta neki mérgesen, mire a szőke fiú vigyorogva megvonta a vállát.

Erennek fogalma sem volt arról, hogy egy egyszerű zongoraszám egyszerre ennyi minden lehet. Biztonságban érezte magát benne, és maga előtt ebben a védettnek tűnő világban Levit látta, ahogy az koncentrálva mered a kávézó pultján heverő laptopra, kezében finoman gőzölög az Earl Grey. Mintha ezek a dalok az elmúlt hónap összes emlékét visszahozták volna: az első, viharos estét, amikor a férfi először belépett a Mariába, az azt követő, mind-mind másképpen csodálatosnak tűnő napokat. Eren tudta, hogy valamikor folyni kezdhettek a szeméből a könnyek, de nem különösebben zavartatta magát.

A szám befejezését követően Levi a másik zongorához lépett, és felemelte a mikrofont, amit Hanji rajta hagyott, majd a közönség felé fordult.

\- Ti mind tudjátok, hogy nem vagyok a szavak embere. – A közönségen Levi megjegyzésére finom nevetés futott végig. - Őszintén, sosem érdekelt ez a színpadi jópofáskodás. De most valamit el kell mondanom. 

Levi egy kisebb szünetet tartott, amíg a nézők között megkereste Eren szemét. Eren összeszorult gyomorral állta a pillantását: amikor tekintetük végre találkozott, boldogabbnak érezte magát, mint korábban bármikor, és hiába folytak a szeméből még mindig finoman a könnyek, biztos volt benne, hogy szája a rajta ülő hatalmas mosolytól előbb vagy utóbb szétreped. Levi mintha lendületet kapott volna attól, amit Eren arcán látott, szeme reménykedve villant a fiúra.

\- Ez az este nem rólam vagy Hanjiról szól. Ez az este egy gyönyörű szemű pincérről szól, aki valószínűleg a legjobb teát készíti, amit valaha ittam. – A nézők között többen nevettek.

\- Szóval köszönöm, Eren. – Levi egyenesen rá nézett, és Eren sosem hallotta még ilyen hangosan dobogni a saját szívét. – Köszönöm, mert elég létezned ahhoz, hogy reggelente kedvem legyen felkelni. Mert zenét adtál nekem, és én mindent meg fogok tenni azért, hogy ezt a zenét megpróbáljam dalokba foglalni. – Levi elpirulva vakarta meg a tarkóját. – Nem biztos, hogy ezek a megfelelő mondatok, de nem találok jobbakat. 

\- Szóval a következő dal, akárcsak a többi, Erené. A címe: A holnap dala. 

A mondatokat követő taps alatt Levi ismét a zongorához ült. Egy utolsó, alig látható mosolyt küldött Eren felé, majd a billentyűk fölé hajolt. A szám tétovázva kezdődött el, ám lassan egyre magabiztosabb lett: a finoman nyikorgó, öreg zongora tökéletesen tiszta hangja betöltötte a teret. Remény volt benne zenébe formálva: egy valóságban meg nem fogalmazott kérés, egy egyelőre fiktív, boldog jövő kérdésként előadva, vagy még inkább egyfajta ajánlatként. Levi mintha önmagát ajánlotta volna fel vele, mindazt, amit adni tudhat, remélve azt, hogy a másik, akinek az ajánlat szól, elfogadja azt. Eren megértette az üzenetet. A koncertterem székébe olvadva egy pillanatra mintha önmagát is elvesztette volna: eddig fogalma sem volt arról, hogy egy ember képes lehet hirtelen ennyi boldogságot érezni.

Akarta a jövőt, amit Levi felvázolt kettejüknek. Akarta annak a biztonságnak az ígéretét is, amit a vonósnégyessel előadott, koncertzáró Ez a hely menedék című szám adott. 

Akarta mindezt és még többet is. Még el sem halt az utolsó taps hangja, amikor ő már felpattant a székéből, hogy megkeresse Levit a színfalak mögött.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Amikor Levi öltözőjének ajtaját kinyitotta, nem arra számított, hogy Erwin bokros szemöldökével fogja magát szembetalálni.

\- Mi az istent keresel itt, Erwin, tűnj innen! – szólt rá, és már lökdöste volna őt kifelé az ajtón.

\- Szerintem épp eleget köszönhetsz nekem ahhoz, hogy legyen még rám egy pillanatod – vigyorgott rá Erwin és megállt a küszöbön. – De ha valami ennyire sürgős, akkor csak a lényeget: hétfőtől szabad a stúdió. Felvesszük az anyagot.

\- Van ebbe bármi beleszólásom? – sóhajtott Levi.

\- Nem hinném, hogy lenne – mondta a magas férfi jóindulatúan mosolyogva. – Kérdezd meg Erent, hogy vállalja-e a borítót.

\- Erent? – emelte fel Levi a szemöldökét.

\- Szerintem a kávézóval elég jó munkát végzett ahhoz, hogy megbízzunk benne.

\- Ő rajzolta…?

\- Szép munka, Levi! – mondta a szőke finoman megpaskolva a döbbenten bámuló férfi vállát, azzal Levit egyedül hagyta a szobában. A sokkból egy finom köhentés rázta fel.

Még fel sem nézett az előtte álló fiúra, amikor annak száját már a sajátján érezte. Nem az az első csók volt, amiről Levi álmodott: annál sokkal jobb volt, sokkal valóságosabb. Ügyetlen és kényelmetlen, de mégis annyira tökéletes, és amikor Eren karját érezte a derekán, ahogy csípőjüket egymáshoz közelebb hozta, Levi biztos volt benne, hogy előbb vagy utóbb el fog olvadni Eren kezei között. Úgy tűnt, a fiú ehhez is olyan lelkes elhatározottsággal áll hozzá, mint minden máshoz: mintha ez lenne az utolsó feladata ezen a földön.

\- Idióta – suttogta a fülébe Eren a szokásosnál jóval mélyebb hangon, és Levi úgy érezte, ez az a hang, amit ezentúl minden nap akar majd hallani. 

A második csókjuk már türelmesebb volt, lassabb: kezével Eren hajába kapaszkodva életében először tűnt neki úgy, mintha a világ tökéletes lenne. Vagy talán, ha a világ nem is, Eren biztosan: amikor ujjait a fiú ingje alá csúsztatva végre megérinthette a mellkasát, nem bírta elnyomni a torkából feltörő, boldog nevetést. Eren pedig olyan mosollyal nézett le rá, amit Levi semmiképp sem érdemelt meg. De ez már a holnap volt, benne a boldogság reménye, és annyi zene, annyi mindent betöltő harmónia, hogy Levinak fogalma sem volt arról, hogyan lesz ideje lejegyezni mindazt, amit érez.

Levi kedvét még az sem rontotta el, amikor nagyjából öt perccel később, sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette Hanji vigyorogva rájuk nyitott. Bár abba kellett hagynia Eren torkának alapos feltérképezését, ami tudta, hogy a jövőben az egyik kedvenc elfoglaltsága lesz, nem bánta, hogy barátaik a koncert megünneplése miatt közös vacsorára kényszerítették őket. És amikor Eren megtalálta a kezét az asztal alatt, úgy tűnt, mintha egy régi-régi történet érne váratlanul boldog véget. Levi pedig igazán nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy panaszkodjon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilógus jön még majd :)
> 
> Éés hamarosan befejezem életem első fanfictionjét. Az igazság az, hogy ha az alkotócsoport kávéházas kihívása nincsen, ez valószínűleg sohasem történik meg. Most pedig már meg is van egy csodás ötletem egy másodikra :)
> 
> Szóval remélem, ezzel sikerült megütnöm a mércét. Mindenesetre, ha Levi boldog, én is boldog vagyok, szóval már ezért is megérte a dolog. :)
> 
>  
> 
> extra zene:
> 
> Hanji első száma Nils Frahmnál is sokszor az első a koncerteken: a címe Said and Done https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdXozAsJ-xg


	7. ...és kiszabadultak a sötétség súlya alól

Kint szélcsend volt, és a köd, ami néhány napja a városra telepedett, birtokba vette az utcákat. A szeptember Trostba már mindig esőt hozott, de Levi élvezte az azzal járó félhomályt, az egyre korábban sötétségbe forduló napokat, amik lassacskán elkerülhetetlenül hosszú és hideg télbe nyúltak. De egyelőre a nappaliban még elég volt egyetlen állólámpa fénye is ahhoz, hogy lássa a zongorán álló kottát. Az elmúlt hetekben egyre többet játszott kottából: nem sok klasszikust tűrt meg a házban, de egyre többször ébredt reggelente egy-egy dallal a fülében, amitől aztán képtelen volt elszakadni. Most Chopin volt soron: az aktuális balladától napok óta képtelen volt megszabadulni. Néhol szívesen belenyúlt volna: és ugyan, végül is miért ne tehette volna meg? Tempókkal kísérletezett, eltérő akkordokkal, magában elképzelte, hogyan szólhatna mellette egy szál hegedű. Majd visszatért az eredetihez, megpróbálva tökéletesen visszaadni azt a boldogsággal vegyes melankóliát, amit akkor érzett, amikor a darabot először hallotta.

Szeme néha Erenre tévedt: a fiú a kanapén ült, kezében egy regény tartott, amit valószínűleg Levi polcáról emelhetett le, de a férfi nem ismerte fel a borítójáról. Új volt még ez a koncepció, de nagyon is természetes: Eren a kanapén olvasgat, míg Levi zongorázik. Egyébként csendben ülnek, órák telnek így el. Majd Levi egy idő után, minden szó nélkül lecsukja a hangszer fedelét, és a fiú mellé telepszik, lassan az ölébe helyezi a fejét. Felettük még ott lóg a levegőben az utolsó Chopin, Eren pedig olvasás közben szórakozottan Levi hajában futtatja végig a kezét. 

Eren mosolyától szebb lett még az aprócska lakás is, amiben néhány hete már ketten laktak. Levi tudta, hogy hamarosan új hely után kell nézniük: egy olyan lakást akart, amiben Erennek is saját műterme lehet. És persze közel kellett lennie a Mariához is: Levi hiába mondta neki, hogy felesleges, Eren ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő is beszálljon a lakbérbe. Így a fiú még mindig a kávézóban dolgozott az egyetem mellett, és Levi valójában nem bánta túlságosan, hogy neki is jóval több időt kellett ezért ott tölteni, na meg jóval több pénzt költenie Erwin Smith teáira. A kávézó a saját kis szigetük volt a város kaotikusságában, külön világ a világban. Levi tudta, hogy mikor Eren majd lediplomázik, és más munka után néz, valószínűleg még akkor is vissza fognak oda járni együtt.

De akármit is tartogatott a jövő, abban az egyben biztos volt, hogy képtelen lenne Eren nélkül elképzelni azt. Mindketten makacsok voltak és sértődékenyek, így az együttélés napjai nem voltak a legkönnyebbek, főleg kezdetben, de Levi nem is akarta volna mindezt másképp. Fogalma sem volt, miképp élhetett végig több mint három évtizedet a fiú nélkül, a szeretet és törődés nélkül, amit Erentől kapott, és mindent megtett, hogy mindezt viszonozni tudja. 

Magában tudta, hogy ez az időszak nem tarthat örökké, hogy lesz majd egy idő, amikor ennek a tökéletességnek vége szakad. Hiszen még a legutóbbi albumát is imádták a kritikusok: kicsit túl sok volt ez a jóból ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. De ilyen ködös, őszi napokon, Eren ölében feküdve nehezére esett ilyen dolgokra gondolnia. Mert miért ne lehetne minden rendben? Miért ne lehetne a világ tökéletesen boldog? Hiszen létezett egy kávézó, ami mintha épp Levira várt volna: talán kicsit túl zsúfolt volt, a benne szóló zene pedig minősíthetetlen, de ott ült benne a tökéletes ember, akire addig álmában sem számított. 

És most, a kanapén fekve, ahogy felnézett Erenre, egy pillanatra azt kívánta, bárcsak mindenki megtalálhatná a maga Erenjét a maga kávéházában. Vagy füstös kocsmájában. Vagy ott, ahol éppen megtalálni lehet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki végigolvasta ezt a történetet! :) A kommentek elképesztően boldoggá tesznek, szóval ne habozzon senki megírni a véleményét.
> 
> Egyébként pedig itt meg lehet találni: valamihalvany.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Az elmaradhatatlan, záró zeneadag:
> 
> \- a Chopin darab, amit ide képzeltem, a Ballade No. 4.: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pe-GrRQz8pk  
> \- ha csak egy Ólafur Arnalds számot hallgatsz meg emiatt a fic miatt, az legyen az, amiről ez a fejezet a címét kapta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86DXyrZ440k   
> ...vagy persze a This place is a shelter, ami az egész történetnek címet adott.


End file.
